


I'm Into You

by Interstellar_1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Basketball, F/F, Fluff, G!P, G!p Lexa, HSAU, Lexa's Dick, Smut, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_1/pseuds/Interstellar_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have been best friends since first grade (along with Raven and Octavia). It is now the beginning of summer break as they are about to go into their junior year of high school. Lexa and Octavia are on the Arkadia High basketball team and they go away to a 2 ½ week summer basketball camp with their team. Lexa returns from camp and her improved looks leave Clarke in awe. Will Clarke be able to keep her feelings in check? Does Lexa feel the same way towards Clarke? Lets find out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens at Basketball Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This chapter is about background info. This is what happens at basketball camp for Lexa (and Octavia). I wanted to start with the background so there would be a better understanding of the situation when Lexa and Clarke finally see each other again. Next chapter is when Lexa and Octavia return from camp and reunite with their friends. This fic is a slight slow burn. Not a real slow burn because I am way too impatient for that but things do happen between them. It will get there. The background of what happened isn't too long and I am new to this so bare with me. Thanks for reading. Please leave comments or questions I would be happy to read them.

It had been a long 2 ½ weeks for Lexa. Basketball camp was fun but it was grueling. Lexa and Octavia had to wake up at 6am to play basketball and had workouts until 6pm Mon-Fri. There were of course breaks for rest and food. Also room for fun activities like swimming and watching movies. There were hundreds of girls at this camp. It was a little overwhelming. But Lexa and Octavia had their team and they made new friends also. It was nice that they always had each other there going through the sweat and pain together no matter what.

As Lexa’s time at camp was approaching an end, Lexa realized just how much her body went through as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror after her shower. She completed vigorous workouts, speed, agility, and strength training. She improved immensely. She had always been one of the best players in the state. A ranked point guard. But she was always looking to better herself. As she looks in the mirror she sees how much more defined her muscles are. How tan her skin is from the outdoor workouts and swimming. She looked a little more grown up and cut. She was pleased.

Was Lexa’s body changing only because of basketball or was it because of her age and the process of growing up? Or was it a mixture of both?

She then wondered if Octavia’s body was going through the same thing? She shared a room with 3 other people (Octavia being one of them). She returned to her room after her night shower and saw Octavia. Lexa studied her features out of curiosity. Octavia was always attractive to Lexa. Their whole group of friends are attractive. But second to Clarke for Lexa, Octavia was the next most attractive.

Lexa saw how Octavia’s body had thinned out. How her shoulders are sturdier and how her jaw is as cut as hers. It kind of turned Lexa on. But it felt weird. Lexa’s thoughts immediately switched to Clarke. Had Clarke’s body changed since she had been away? The thoughts sent a chill through Lexa. And suddenly her basketball shorts were beginning to cling around her crotch as she felt herself growing.

Meanwhile Lexa is in her thoughts, Octavia and the other roommates are setting up a movie in their room, getting food and turning off the lights. Lexa is jolted from her thoughts as Harper trips and spills two jugs of soda on Octavia’s mattress. Everyone is just looking with wide eyes between the mess that just happened and Octavia. Octavia was pissed.

A camp counselor (and assistant coach on the Arkadia High girls basketball team), Indra, was called into their room to see if they could replace Octavia’s mattress so she would have a bed to sleep on. Unfortunately, it was too late to call for another mattress and Octavia would have to wait until morning to get one sent in. Indra tells Octavia she has two options: she could sleep on the floor and they could bring her blankets or she could see if someone in her room would share a bed with her for the night.

Octavia definitely did not want to sleep on the floor. She unintentionally looked at Lexa. Lexa knew it would not be nice to let Octavia sleep on the floor. Especially because her and Octavia are best friends and have slept close together many times before. Lexa took a second to think and then told Octavia she is welcomed to sleep in Lexa’s bed for the night if she would like.

Lexa and Octavia get situated and the movie starts playing. Harper and Echo are already almost asleep. It was getting late. But Lexa was still thinking about Clarke. She missed her and wanted to talk to her. She wanted to hangout with her, look at her… _stop thinking about that_ she told herself. Lexa couldn’t stop though. Lexa felt the blood rush to her crotch. _Crap_. Now Lexa is panicking. She has a boner while Octavia is very close to her in the same bed.

Octavia is still awake and she shifts herself back a bit. Her backside rubs up against Lexa’s front side accidentally. _Fuck_. Octavia felt it. They both froze. Lexa is praying Octavia doesn’t realize what just happened, but she soon realized Octavia was aware. Lexa moved away from her instantly.

“Lexa…its okay…”

“Sorry its just- I’m not being weird and thinking about you I just…”

Octavia cut her off. “Seriously it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” Octavia knew Lexa and Clarke have feelings for each other deep down without acknowledging it. She also knew Lexa was growing and her hormones were changing just like everyone else their age. But Lexa couldn’t hide what that did to her while most of their other girl friends could.

“Not really” Lexa replied.

A wave of arousal hit Octavia. Lexa is extremely attractive, Octavia thought. Lexa was basically attractive to everyone. Octavia knew this. Although Lexa was hot, Octavia would never want to be more than friends with Lexa. At the moment though, Octavia just wanted a little bit of a release. And she thought maybe Lexa needs one too…

O: “Do you want to…do something else about it instead?”

L: “Like what?”

O: “We could kiss a little? I’m kind of..turned on too but I can hide it”

Lexa was shocked. She didn’t know how to respond. Octavia caught on.

O: “But if you don’t want to that’s fine. We can just pretend like this never happened.”

L: “I want to but…just so we can let some steam off? Is that fine?”

O: “Yeah perfect. That’s exactly what I was thinking…”

Lexa mumbled and ghosted her hand over Octavia’s hips to pull her closer. They were on their sides facing each other. They both leaned in to kiss and suddenly they felt so relieved. But it felt odd. They were good friends and Octavia knew Lexa had feelings for Clarke. She kept telling herself this was just a little bit of kissing to relieve some stress and nothing more.

The kiss started off slow but then Octavia started lightly grinding her thigh on Lexa’s crotch. Lexa couldn’t control her body’s reaction to jerk up hard to feel the friction her cock needed. The kiss started to get heated. Lexa's hands were roaming near Octavia's ass and Octavia's hands were pulling lightly on Lexa's strong back. Lexa knew she couldn’t let this continue so she stopped them.

O: “You okay? Want to stop?”

L: “Yeah. That was good. I think I should go to the bathroom though…”

O: “Okay, I’m going to try going to sleep.”

Lexa got up and went to the bathroom. She sat down on the bench in the bathroom and looked down. She grabbed her dick over her pants practically begging for her erection to go away so she didn’t have to take care of it herself. It felt wrong thinking about jerking off to what just happened with Octavia. It felt nice, it really did and it helped relieve some stress. But that is all she wanted from it. What she really wanted was Clarke. How would Clarke feel about this? Should Octavia and I keep this a secret? Soon enough, those thoughts allowed the problem to go away without her really paying attention. She was thankful for that. It's a good thing there was only a few days left until the end of camp.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Octavia return from camp. Monty throws a party where everyone is brought together for the first time in the middle of the summer. Clarke and Lexa catch up. Clarke can tell there's something fishy going on. Clarke and Lexa eventually talk about it and...do other things about it.

Clarke and Raven got to Monty’s early. They were helping set up for the party he was throwing at his parent’s lake house. Monty figured since everyone was finally around for the middle of the summer, a party is definitely needed. Octavia and Lexa decided to go together later because they wanted some time to cool off from the past few weeks. As Octavia pulled up to get Lexa, Lexa was glad they decided to go together so they could talk about what happened between them.

Lexa got in the car and they gave each other light smiles. They made small talk about the party. No one was sleeping over because Monty’s parents were going to be there in the morning. They started planning a way to get back home since no one would probably be able to drive her car back if they drink. They decided they’d figure it out as the night went on. The conversation switched to talking about how Lexa’s sister, Anya, was going with Octavia’s brother, Bellamy. Both of them scrunched their faces and Octavia made a gagging noise that made them both giggle. After a moment of silence, Lexa decided it was time to ask, “So about what happened at camp…are you going to tell anyone?”

“I mean..I don’t really want to. I might tell Raven tonight but that’s it. It was just a one-time thing and I don’t want anyone thinking it was something it wasn’t. What about you?”

Lexa was relieved, “Good. I feel the same way. I might tell Clarke at some point but I’m not going to tell anyone else.”

Lexa and Octavia walked into the huge, beautiful backyard at Monty’s place. Clarke and Raven darted to them and smothered them in hugs. Lexa and Clarke held onto each other noticeably tighter and longer than the others did.

“How was camp?” Raven and Clarke asked at the same time.

“It was one of the coolest experiences I’ve had. I even won an award out of the hundreds of girls there! Best 3-Point shooter” Octavia says with a smirk and flexes an arm.

Lexa shoves Octavia, “Umm excuse me, I won best point guard/ball handler.” She says as she takes a bow.

“Mine is better!” Octavia shouted.

Raven raises her eyes and says, “Well you can’t really shoot the ball unless you have someone to get the ball to you, O…”

Everyone starts laughing and decide to go into the pool while it was still sunny out. Clarke was the first one in. As she turns around to face everyone else, she sees Lexa taking off her clothes, revealing her newly sculpted body in her swim shorts and sporty bikini top.

Clarke’s jaw literally drops. Lexa’s skin is glowing from her tan. Her legs are long, muscular, and smooth. Her butt has a shape to it now. Her arms and abs are cut like she’s been crafted from the hands of a goddess, Clarke is pretty sure. And Clarke would let Lexa’s jaw slice her in half 10x over.

“Uhh…Clarke? Is there a bug on me or something?” Lexa noticed Clarke staring and wasn’t sure what the reason was.

Clarke snapped out of it, fumbling her words, “Ohh, uh, no that’s just, a really nice swim suit. Is it new?” She swallowed hard.

 _Was that her way of saying she likes my body in this suit?_ “Actually, yeah. This morning I realized I grew out of my other one since the beginning of summer. I think my body is growing a little. So I went out this afternoon as bought a new one. I’m glad you like it.” _Fuck yeah I’m glad you like it._

Everyone got in the pool eventually and they started playing random pool games for the next few hours. Lexa was winning the last game vs. Jasper. Clarke was watching and decided it would be hilarious to splash Lexa to distract her. Well, she did. And it worked. Lexa lost and shot Clarke a death glare. “Oh, you think that’s funny?” Clarke answered by grinning and splashing Lexa again. “Alright, you asked for it” Lexa lunges at Clarke and drags her under water with Clarkes front facing Lexa and Lexa’s hands around Clarke’s hips. When Lexa finally allows them to come up for air, Clarke is gasping slightly while laughing and hitting Lexa. Lexa’s arms are still around Clarke and they get lost looking at each other for a second, realizing how much their bodies are touching. “You missed me didn’t you?” Lexa asks. “I GUESS I did…” Clarke replies sarcastically. They both smile at each other and decide to leave the pool.

Clarke goes up the latter first to get out with Lexa behind her. Lexa had done a good job not staring at Clarke up until that point. But she couldn’t control her eyes anymore. Clarke’s back side was right in front of her. Her eyes roamed all over Clarke’s body. Lexa noticed that Clarke’s body changed also. She lost the baby fat she had just before Lexa went to camp. She had soft, strong curves. Her legs and ass were full but tight at the same time. Clarke’s face thinned out. Her stomach thinned out a bit too. Her boobs had gotten bigger…

“Uhh, Lexa? You’re the one staring now. What is it?” Clarke questioned.

Lexa eyes widened and she shook her head a little, not knowing how to answer. “I-I was just spacing out…”

“Sure you were, Lexa” Raven said with a chuckle. “Watch it, Reyes..” Lexa shot back with a smile.

 _Was she just checking me out? Ughh I hope so_ , Clarke thought.

Lexa and Octavia were getting food. Clarke and Raven were sitting at the table waiting for both of them to get back. Clarke was watching them as they got food and she realized that they seem to be talking a lot more and they seem more comfortable around each other than they use to be. It was noticeable to Clarke and her thoughts were clearly showing on her face.

“Hey you okay over there, Griffin?” Raven asked. Clarke figured she’d run it past Raven to see if she’s just overthinking.

“Don’t you think Lexa and Octavia seem a lot closer than they use to be?” Raven is processing what Clarke said as she remembers that Octavia told her what happened between her and Lexa at camp. She knew Clarke didn’t know yet. “I have noticed a little bit.. Does that bother you?”

Clarke took a moment to think. “I’m not sure. All four of us are best friends, no doubt about that. But out of the four of us, you and Octavia are each other’s closest friends and it’s the same with Lexa and I. That’s how it’s always been. So it just makes me feel weird to see them getting along like that.”

Raven listens intently and she understands, “Yeah I get what you’re saying. But I think they’re getting along more now because they have to spend a lot of time together at basketball. If I were you, I would talk to Lexa about it.” Clarke decides that if it still bothers her as the night goes on, she will try to get herself to tell Lexa how she feels.

The party consisted of: Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Anya, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Lincoln, Bryan, and a few others. Throughout the night there was a bunch of dancing, playing games, and mingling. Clarke and Lexa stayed with each other for most of the night and were catching up. Both of them realized they were being flirtier with each other than they usually were.

Clarke and Lexa were standing extremely close together. “So, what did you do while I was at camp?” Lexa was truly curious. At this point, Lexa has had three beers and Clarke took two shots of vodka. They were both feeling it, just the right amount.

“Well I hung out with Raven a few times, and Monty and Jasper. I played with Aden. I actually decided to work out a little bit. And I worked on some art projects I started.”

Lexa was impressed, “Wow, that sounds productive haha. And actually quite fun.”

Clarke could tell with the way she answered that Lexa felt a little out of the loop, “It was fun but it wasn’t the same without you.” Lexa smiled and was about to reply. But Octavia came up and grabbed Lexa for a few minutes, for the third time of the night while Lexa and Clarke were talking, Clarke noticed, showing her something on her phone.

Octavia was being touchy with Lexa and getting super close, but Lexa did not reciprocate. Clarke felt her blood boil. Raven noticed Clarke was beginning to catch on to something so Raven went to stand by her. Clarke is fuming at the way Octavia is clearly secretively flirting with Lexa, “Raven are you seeing this? Octavia is all over Lexa! What the hell, did something happen at camp between them? Why does Octavia look like she suddenly is interested in Lexa?

“Something might have but I don’t know..I really think you should talk to Lexa about this. Just to clear the air. I can tell it’s bothering you and Lexa is going to notice sooner or later.”

_What if something happened between them at camp? Why is this bothering me so much? Is it because I’ve always had feelings for Lexa? And now she is so freaking irresistible with a stupidly attractive personality, her bright green eyes, her ripped body…_

Raven left to talk to Octavia about this whole situation as Lexa returned to Clarke.

“I’m back. Sorry about that. Octavia wanted to show me a picture.” Lexa startled Clarke.

“It’s fine I guess. She looked like she was doing more than just showing you a picture.”

Lexa could tell Clarke’s playful tone is gone. And Lexa is taken back at her comment; she didn’t think Clarke would notice how Octavia is acting. “What do you mean by that?” Lexa said whole-heartedly.

“Did you even miss me at all while you were at camp? This whole night Octavia has been pulling you by her, while you and I were talking, and getting extra close to you and you don’t even seem like you minded her doing that. She’s being touchy. Octavia is never touchy with anyone unless she’s wrestling them. You seem to be better friends now than you were with her before camp and now she’s flirting with you. I don’t understand. Did something happen between you two?”

Lexa is shocked because for one, she caught on quick. And two, it seems like Clarke is jealous. Lexa doesn’t want Clarke to be jealous. Especially because Clarke was the one she was missing and thinking about her entire time at camp. And since they were little, Lexa has always wanted to be something with Clarke. But just recently with their age and hormones, they are becoming more sensitive to physical and emotional feelings. And the alcohol in their system is bringing everything to the surface.

 _Crap. I’m going to have to tell Clarke._ Clarke looked up at Lexa waiting for a reply. Lexa gave a small sigh, “I know it's getting a little dark out but can we go somewhere to talk privately, like by those rocks?” Clarke and Lexa went to sit on the rocks near the water in Monty’s backyard. There they are away from everyone and the noise from the party is dulled. But they weren't too far away.

“I’m assuming you wanted to talk privately because something did happen with you and Octavia at camp.” Clarke said as she was bracing herself.

Lexa is clearly flustered as she replies, “Clarke I don’t know how to say this. We’ve never talked about stuff like this before.” It is true, they have never talked about anything sexual with each other beyond the extent of calling people hot. Also besides the first time Clarke found out that Lexa was intersex. Clarke was already hurt because she knew something happened. But she wanted to hear Lexa out and she didn’t want Lexa to be uncomfortable. “Lexa it’s okay. You can always talk to me about anything. Even this stuff.”

Lexa took a deep breath. She knew it was going to be awkward but she had some drinks in her and she just had to say it and get it over with, “Okay so I think we can both agree that this age is when our bodies go through some serious changes… Well I-I was really stressed at camp even though it was fun. It was just chaotic and overwhelming. I mean I did fine. I liked it. But there was no alone time. And my hormones were just acting up. I was feeling so many different emotions, happy and energetic but also exhausted by the end of the day and I needed to relieve some stress. Well…I was just caught up in my thoughts at night and I was..umm..kind of turned on. And then Harper spilled soda and shit all over Octavia’s bed in the middle of the night so Octavia slept in my bed. But I was already…uhhh, hard but not because I was thinking about her. But she moved while we were trying to sleep and she felt it on accident. It was super awkward and I tried to ignore it but she asked if we could kiss to relieve some tension. I didn’t know what to do so I agreed. We didn’t really make out but we kissed for a short period of time. And then I knew it was wrong so I stopped it and we just decided it was a one-time thing and we weren’t going to talk about it again.”

Clarke mouth was opened slightly, in shock. She was wide-eyed and her eyebrows were scrunched in distraught. She understood where Lexa was coming from but she wanted to make sure Lexa really didn’t have feelings for Octavia. She honestly didn’t know what to say, but she had to muster up something, “Are you sure you don’t have feelings for Octavia? Or find her hot? It’s okay if you do.”

Lexa immediately replied, “No, no I don’t have feelings for her. She is good looking but I don’t think of her that way. It just happened randomly while we were tired without thinking much about it. That’s all.” Lexa reassured.

Clarke felt better about it but she was still jealous and she felt herself burn up from anger that Octavia had pressed against Lexa’s crotch. Clarke’s curiosity began to take control and she couldn’t resist what came next. “What made you hard then?...” Clarke asked as she innocently looked up at Lexa.

Lexa’s face turned pink and it made Clarke give a light smile. Lexa put her hands to her face and was rubbing her temples lightly. Clarke gave a small chuckle and said, “I know you do that when you’re nervous. You can tell me, I won’t judge. But if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine too.”

Lexa was contemplating. Clarke was the reason she was hard in the first place. _I shouldn’t tell Clarke that, right?_ Lexa decided to deflect Clarke’s question for a minute to get a better understanding of Clarke’s feelings. “Are you…jealous or upset that Octavia and I did stuff?” Lexa asked slowly and cautiously.

Clarke didn’t expect Lexa to ask something like that. Clarke gave a quick, short answer, “Mmm, I don’t know.”

Lexa honestly couldn’t tell what Clarke meant by that, “What do you mean you don’t know? It’s okay. I just want to know why, if you are?”

Clarke then spews out, “Well yeah I am jealous and upset. You and I have been best friends for so long and I’ve always thought highly of you. And now you’re even more hot and attractive and NOW Octavia notices how great you are and is all over you?”

Lexa immediately cocks her head up to the left to look at Clarke. “You think I’m hot and attractive?” Lexa asks containing a smile on her face. Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa with a smile and stares at her without answering. “I think you’re hot as fuck, Clarke.” Lexa said without any control over her words. Lexa subconsciously grabbed her crotch as she told Clarke that. Clarke noticed and remembered that Lexa skipped right over a question that she was dying to hear the answer to.

As Lexa was drinking the beer in her hand, Clarke moved closer to Lexa and said, “Anyways…what made you hard at camp?”

Lexa swallowed hard as blush returned to her face. Clarke took a drink of her beer also while she was waiting for Lexa reply. “Umm…well, uh-“ Before Lexa could continue with her mumbling, Clarke noticed Lexa was flustered and said, “I get turned on too. It’s alright.” Her comment made Lexa feel a bit better.

Lexa had an idea, “How about you tell me what you think about that gets you turned on first? And then I’ll tell you what made me hard. But I’m only going to tell you if you tell me first.”

Clarke grinned as she shot back, “Hey that’s not fair. I asked you first!” Her comment made Lexa chuckle.

“Opps, I don’t make the rules, sorry”. “You literally did make those rules..ugh fine. Well I guess I just..think of someone attractive..doing stuff to me..okay your turn.” Clarke blurted out quickly.

“Whoa that’s vague don’t you think? I’m going to need more than that. Who do you think of? And doing what to you, exactly…” Lexa needed to make sure Clarke gave a sufficient answer before she exposed that Clarke was the reason for her boner.

“I’ll give you a clue and let you guess because I’m definitely not saying it. I called her hot and attractive today without any self-control so…you can take that however you want. And I think about being kissed, and touched…seriously it’s your turn now.” Clarke was flustered, but she realized Lexa shifting and trying to hold her crotch secretively but Clarke certainly noticed.

 _She thinks about me when she’s turned on? And she wants me to kiss her and touch her? Am I dreaming?_ Lexa is certainly not dreaming. She begins to feel her dick harden at the thought of what she is about to say. “Well I was thinking about the person I called hot as fuck not too long ago…kissing and touching me also, and doing other things…” Lexa says, as she looks at Clarke and her body in pure lust. 

Lexa forgets briefly that Clarke can see exactly how her body is reacting. As soon as Lexa remembers, she snaps out of it and notices Clarke staring at her crotch and then up her body to her eyes. They are centimeters away from each other’s faces now. Lexa hesitates, but then leans in to kiss Clarke. The kiss is sensual, despite how sporadic their conversation was beforehand. And it is nothing like how awkward and tight her kiss with Octavia was.

Clarke is taken back at first, she did not expect Lexa to lean in and kiss her. She then quickly falls into the warmth and softness of Lexa's lips. 

Lexa was nervous about starting the kiss in the first place. That nervousness fades as she becomes mesmerized with Clarke's caring lips. 

Clarke heard Lexa's light breaths and felt wetness form between her legs. They stopped kissing after a few long moments, but they're still holding onto each other. Feeling Clarke's body against hers, in a sexual way, for the first time felt so good. Turned on and caught up in the moment, Lexa turns her head and tries to control her breathing. Clarke took the opportunity to run her hands softly under Lexa’s shirt and was grazing her lower stomach. 

“Lexa, you’re so cut how the hell did this happen in 2 ½ weeks?”

Lexa laughed with a heavy breath, “I’ve always been like this, it’s just that now its more prominent I guess...When did your body get so curvy? I couldn't-couldn’t stop staring the whole night.” Lexa managed to get out.

Clarke was surprised to hear Lexa admit that. “I hadn't really noticed. But like you said, our bodies are changing.”

Clarke stared at Lexa; looking so intently at Clarke while she is pressed against her. This whole situation is wild. They went from hiding their feelings for years to blurting them out a bit uncontrollably. And then KISSING. This is far, far more than just sexual attraction. But suppressing such strong feelings and unresolved sexual tension for so long was bound to bring things to light at some point.

They do not want this moment to pass. But they also do not want to do anything they will regret when they are more sober. They are not drunk, just buzzed enough to be more forthcoming than they would be otherwise. Meanwhile, The silence is growing as the realization of what happened, and how fast it happened, is setting in. Things went farther than they both could've predicted. Especially with their confessions. 

Looking back into Lexa's eyes, Clarke says "can we kiss again?". 

"Of course" Lexa replied. She doesn't know what they're doing or how this happened tonight, but she's going with it. Continuing right where they left off, their second kiss is much like the first one, slow and sensual. Just as things were gradually picking up, Clarke’s phone rings. They both pull back as Clarke picks up the phone to talk to Raven.

R: “Clarke where are you? You and Lexa have been gone for a long time now. Is everything okay?”

C: “Yeah everything is fine. We were just talking about some stuff.”

R:“Did you guys clear the air?”

C: “Yes”

R: “Okay good. Now get your asses over here. Everyone misses you guys.”

C: “Alright, alright we’re coming now.”

“They want us back there don’t they?” Lexa knows they’ve been gone for quite a while.

“They do, we should probably get back there..but what about..” Clarke says, gesturing to the slight rise in Lexa’s pants.

“Uhh..you go back there first. I'm going to stay out here for a few more minutes..." Lexa replied.

There was a brief pause. "Okay, but don't stay out here too long because the others might get worried." _Is she staying out here for a few more minutes because she is going to do something about..that..or because she's hoping it will go away?_

Clarke has walked away, and Lexa looks down.  _why does my body do this to me._

Lexa sat down on one of the rocks and thought maybe this time she should take care of it, thinking it probably won't go away as fast if she didn't. But could she really take care of it knowing she is a short distance away from everybody else, and out in the open? Definitely not. That's not like Lexa. So she decided to sit on the rocks and put her feet in the cold water from the lake. It helped calm her thoughts and within minutes she was fine. It was about time to get back to the party. As she's walking back she thinks _wait, Clarke doesn't think I...masturbated out there right? I mean I said I wanted a few minutes, but only because I needed time for it to go away._

When Lexa got back, Clarke had slightly wandering eyes on her. I guess it will be a mystery to Clarke for now. 

 

 


	3. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa goes to Clarke's house for dinner and a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past few weeks have been rough. I dislocated my jaw and it has not been a fun time. Here's a long chapter. I am still in pain and whatnot so please excuse any mistakes! I will most likely go back and re-edit when I am feeling a little better. And also let me know what you think and what you'd like to see going forward.

When Clarke and Lexa finally returned back to Monty’s party after tending to their needs, Lexa needed to do some damage control. Lexa did not know what was going to happen between her and Clarke from there on out. But Lexa needed to make sure there was no tension between anybody. So Lexa had talked to Raven privately about what happened between her and Octavia. Lexa got Raven’s input on that, which was pretty sarcastic. But Raven warned Lexa to talk to Octavia about not being too flirty because it was making Clarke upset. And the tension it has been causing isn’t good for their group dynamic.

Lexa then talked to Octavia alone. She politely told Octavia that although what they did was interesting, it was a one-time thing and she wanted their interactions to go back to normal. Raven ended up joining their conversation and informed Octavia that Clarke realized she was flirting with Lexa secretively. Octavia explained that was not her intention; she just had a little too much to drink and with the knowledge of what recently happened between them, it prompted her to be flirty. Octavia felt awful and she snapped out of it immediately. Leaving the conversation, Octavia went searching for Clarke. She told Clarke she hadn’t realized how flirty she was being and it was silly. She reassured Clarke that everything was back to normal. And although Clarke is also unsure of what is between her and Lexa, she is glad the possibility of Octavia and Lexa is off the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their group of four had met in first grade. They’ve been best friends ever since. Sleepovers between all of them happened almost on a weekly basis. Raven and Clarke always go to Lexa’s and Octavia’s basketball games when they can. Raven, Octavia and Lexa go to their high school’s art show to support Clarke. And Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia go to the talent show each year to support Raven’s new inventions. Their larger group of friends are super friendly and supportive too; Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, Bellamy, and Anya go to most of those things also and there’s always a few others that tag along.

Although the four of them are tight, Lexa and Clarke have always tended to hangout alone together more so than with any others. The same goes with Raven and Octavia. Chemistry between the pairs of two just happened to play out that way.

Clarke and Lexa had chemistry in a slightly different way though. Anyone who saw them interact could tell Clarke and Lexa had real feelings for each other, even if neither of them realized it yet. Flirting subconsciously happened quite often between them. But neither of them had talked about it or acknowledged those feelings…until Monty’s party, that is. And their interactions at Monty’s party left both of them baffled.

First of all, Clarke and Lexa had never spoken about their feelings for each other so upfront like that. And then when they finally do, after a few weeks of not being together and hormones getting the best of them, things got a little heated. To be honest, neither of them would have had the guts to talk about or do any of that with each other for the first time if alcohol wasn’t giving them that extra push, and if seeing each other after their time apart hadn’t been so intense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a few weeks since Monty’s party. Summer isn’t winding down just yet. But it certainly is getting close. There is a little over 3 weeks left of summer before they all start their junior year of high school. Bellamy and Anya starting their senior year. Clarke and Lexa have hung out since the party, but it was never necessarily alone. They had gone out multiple times with Raven and Octavia, mostly out to eat and to go swimming. During that time, Clarke and Lexa were flirting of course, but on the DL. Raven and Octavia still don’t know that Clarke and Lexa’s “talk” ended up being more than just a talk. And Clarke and Lexa haven’t even had the opportunity to discuss what happened between them anyways.

That will change soon though. Lexa checked her phone Friday morning and got a text from Clarke inviting Lexa to sleepover that night. Lexa texted back saying yes, of course. Lexa is excited to have a sleepover with Clarke. They usually have sleepovers quite often but they haven’t had one in a while, since before Lexa went to camp. And then when Lexa came back, Clarke and Lexa were busy with their families and only had time to hangout as a group with their friends, never leaving private time for the two of them.

Lexa walked over to Clarkes house with her duffle bag ready for the sleepover. They only live a couple blocks apart, which is convenient. When Clarke opens the door, she is pleasantly surprised to see how attractive Lexa looks, although this is nothing new to Clarke. But since they had done stuff at Monty’s party, Clarke caught herself paying close attention to Lexa’s every detail. Lexa was wearing dark grey sweatpants with a basketball t-shirt, typical. Her curly, brunette hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with a few stray hairs hanging on the sides of her face.

Lexa was equally taken back when Clarke opened the door. Clarke’s hair was a little tousled. She was wearing a blue tank top with black running shorts. Lexa loves when Clarke wears running shorts and a tank top, for obvious reasons.

Clarke broke the silence after a few moments of staring, “Hey! You can put your bag in my room and then come to the kitchen. My parents ordered pizza.”

“Oh my god yes, I’ve been craving pizza for so long. And I miss your family. Okay I’ll be right there.”

Lexa quickly ran her duffle bag upstairs to Clarke’s room. She made her way to the kitchen table and was greeted by Clarke’s parents and brother.

“Our favorite child! We haven’t seen you in a month!” Abby exclaimed.

“Mom, really? I’m your favorite child, don’t lie to Lexa like that” Clarke said sarcastically. Clarke knows Abby and Jake love Lexa.

“Lexaaaa!” Aden says as he runs into Lexa, giving her a tight hug.

Lexa can’t help but smile at how warm Clarke’s family is as she hugs Aden back, “I’ve missed you guys so much you don’t even know. And hey little man, what’s up?”

Clarke can’t do anything but shake her head with her arms crossed, smiling while staring at Lexa and Aden. Clarke realizes just how much her family cares about Lexa. Lexa is not just some random friend. Lexa is not just a good friend. Lexa is basically considered family. Whenever Jake and Abby need help with something, Lexa is quick to offer a hand. Whenever Clarke needs to babysit, Lexa comes when she can. When something is troubling Clarke, Lexa brings chocolate and listens to whatever Clarke wants to get off her chest. When Aden is acting up, Lexa plays with him and diffuses the situation. Lexa just clicks with Clarke’s family. And Clarke finds that so admirable and charming.

“Haha well we missed you too if you can’t tell. How was camp?” Jake asked.

“It was different. That’s the longest camp I’ve ever been to. It was tough and I was exhausted. But it was a lot of fun.” Lexa explained.

Lexa casually glanced at Clarke and was surprised to find a slightly devious grin on her face. But Lexa just shot her a knowing look and the conversation continued.

Aden is listening intently. He has a slight crush on Lexa, but also looks up to her. He’s in awe of how amazing Lexa is at basketball. That paired with her insanely unfair good looks, it’s hard for people to not be captivated. Lexa often has that effect.

“Did you win any awards?” Aden asked with wide, eager eyes.

Lexa found Aden’s excitement endearing. Lexa was never one to talk herself up. She stays quiet about those things most of the time unless someone asks. “Well there were hundreds of girls. I wasn’t expecting to win anything. But I won best point guard/ball handler.”

Aden’s smile grew impossibly bigger. Then a slew of compliments from Clarke’s family followed. The conversation shifted throughout dinner ranging from what Clarke had been up to, how work was for Abby as a doctor the past few weeks, what Jake has been up to with the school board, and how summer school and camp was going for Aden.

Clarke’s family likes to have dinner together often since everyone in their family has a busy life of their own. It’s nice to have a few hours of catching up during the week with the people they care about most. It wasn’t unusual for Lexa to join them once in a while either. Lexa’s presence with Clarke’s family is always welcomed. It is light, helpful, and natural. Usually when Lexa joins, she stays late or sleeps over. And that means some private time that they are always looking forward to. Especially tonight.

However, they are not going to be alone just yet. After dinner, Aden asks if they could make a small bonfire and hangout outside for a little bit.

The Griffin’s house is big and in pristine condition. Clarke’s family has a decent amount of money. Abby is a doctor and Jake is on the school board of their high school. Not only do they have money, they are well known and liked because of their jobs and how personable they are.

“It’s going to be about 10 minutes to get the fire pit ready” Jake let’s them know.

Aden nods and then grabs Lexa’s arm “Can we play basketball until it’s ready?”

Of course Lexa agrees, and Clarke follows. Aden and Lexa decide to play one on up to 10 points. Clarke chooses to sit this one out and be the scorekeeper. Basketball is not her forte, although she isn’t bad at it and always plays with her friends at school and when they come over.

Lexa is going easy on Aden of course. But she is still giving him appreciated competition. The score is 9-9 and Lexa has the ball. She dribbles by Clarke to check the ball with Aden. After they check the ball, Lexa starts dribbling near Clarke. They make eye contact.

Clarke couldn’t help herself. “I see you’ve worked up a sweat.” Clarke says with a devilish grin as she eyes Lexa’s body up and down very slowly.

Lexa’s eyes grow wide. She looks at Clarke questioningly for a brief moment. All of a sudden, Aden steals the ball from Lexa’s unfocused dribble. By the time Lexa turns around, she catches Aden making a layup and the game is over.

Lexa is still thinking about Clarke’s somewhat..sexual comment?

Meanwhile, Aden is beaming. “Dad, I just stole the ball from Lexa and WON.” “Now you owe me a piggy back ride, Lexa.”

“That’s what you get for not paying attention.” Clarke says amusingly as she walks up to Lexa, stopping only a few inches in front of Lexa’s body.

Lexa turns to face Clarke again, surprised at how close Clarke is, shaking her head with slightly furrowed eyebrows. “That’s not fair, you distracted me.”

“You’ve been distracting me the whole night.” Clarke replies.  
They are standing extremely close. If it weren’t for Lexa’s new 2inch height difference, they would be level face to face. However, their faces are close enough to feel like they are face to face anyways. Lexa just eyes Clarke and shakes her head again. Lexa turns around to pay her dues with Aden.

“Alright you won fair and square. Get on.” Aden hops on Lexa’s back. Aden is only 10. He is still small and thin, but not too thin. Lexa carries him easily and Aden is enjoying every second of it. Lexa puts him down near the fire and everyone starts making their s’mores as it starts to get dim out. Abby and Jake start talking to Lexa about how her parent’s and Anya are doing. Lexa tells them nothing has really changed. Lexa’s father, Nyko, works as a nurse in the same hospital as Abby. Lexa’s mom, Luna, is a therapist. So Lexa was telling them the interesting stories Luna told her when she came back from basketball camp. Not exposing any private information of course, but just enough info to explain fascinating situations.

It eventually gets too dark outside, so Jake and Abby tell Aden it’s time for Aden to start cooling off and get ready for bed. Clarke and Lexa head to Clarke room. They are finally going to be truly alone for more than a few minutes at a time.

It’s a little late but not too late. And it’s a Friday night anyways. Clarke closes her bedroom door behind them. Lexa grabs her duffle bad and heads to the bathroom in Clarke’s room.

Although Lexa wants as much alone time as she can get with Clarke, she needs to clean herself up first. She doesn’t like going to bed without being clean. “I’ll be out soon, I’m going to take a quick shower.”

Clarke wants as much alone time with Lexa also, and Lexa didn’t seem dirty. “Why?” Clarke asks.

“Because I worked up a sweat, remember?” Lexa said, matter-of-factly.

Clarke smiled and shoved Lexa, “You’re such an ass.”

Clarke had showered just before Lexa came over. So she was already clean and dressed in comfortable sleep clothes. While she was waiting for Lexa to get out of the shower, she put something on TV at a low volume. It was basically just to occupy herself with something and to provide background noise. Also trying to stop thinking about Lexa being naked and wet in her bathroom. _What the hell, it’s not like this is news to me. We have sleepovers and shower at each other’s houses all the time. Get a grip._

Lexa got out of the shower. She changed into basketball shorts and a t-shirt that she cut the sleeves off of.

 _Great, I was already having trouble not staring earlier when Lexa was fully clothed._ Clarke thought.

Lexa plopped her bag down by Clarke’s desk and took a seat on Clarke’s saucer chair next to her bed on the right side (It’s Lexa’s favorite chair). Clarke was sitting next to Lexa, but on the edge of her bed. They were having small talk about what Lexa was doing before she came over and vise versa with Clarke. Just as the conversation was dying down for the time being, Abby and Aden infiltrated her room.

“Sorry girls, Aden’s just so excited. He wants to watch TV with you before he goes to bed. I told him 10 minutes and then he has to say goodnight.”

Lexa didn’t mind, because it’s Clarke’s family and she loves their company and would do anything to make them happy. But Clarke does mind, because it IS her family they’re being annoying interrupting her alone time with Lexa. But anyways, Clarke rolls her eyes and says fine. Aden sat next to Lexa on the saucer chair. The chair is big enough to fit about 1 ½ people, so Aden fit perfectly.

“I see somebody is really enjoying Lexa’s company” Abby says with a grin as she leaves Clarke’s room. “I’ll be back in 10min, Aden. Behave.”

Aden did behave. And it is true; he really enjoys Lexa’s company. He is just happy to be with both of them for a little while longer. Clarke was still a bit mad but she knows how happy Aden gets with Lexa and playing with them, so she just let it be and put on Criminal Minds.

Ten minutes pass and Abby came in. They say goodnight and leave. Aden doesn’t protest. He’s pretty tired from an eventful day.

Clarke sighed, “Sorry about Aden being all over you today. I know he normally is but I think he was a little more today because he hasn’t seen you in a while.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“Good, then I can mind for the both of us because I haven’t been able to hangout with you for over a month.” Clarke pouted.

Lexa wasn’t surprised that Clarke was mad about Aden being all over her today. Clarke usually got mad because he’s her little brother and that’s how siblings are. But Lexa still found it cute.

“We’re alone together now at least.” Lexa said sincerely.

Clarke hesitates, but the says, “Yeah finally. But good, because I want to talk to you about something.”

Lexa has an idea where this is going. So she sits up in the chair with her elbows on her knees, waiting intently for Clarke to continue.

Clarke shifts and takes a long time to continue. “………Nevermind.”

“What do you mean nevermind?”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“You can’t just say you want to talk to me about something and then not tell me. I mean, you can because of course it’s up to you. But now I’m curious. Why don’t you want to talk about it anymore?”

“I don’t know…I don’t know how you would feel about it..” Clarke replies as she gets up to walk past Lexa and grab a water bottle. But before Clarke can fully walk past the chair Lexa is on, Lexa lightly grabs Clarke and pulls her into the partially empty space on the chair she is sitting on. Now Clarke’s body is half on Lexa’s lap and half on the seat. Lexa did not tug at Clarke hard, but it was enough to surprise her.

Lexa’s arms are around Clarke’s waist still from pulling Clarke into her lap. They are both now fully aware of how they’re situated. Lexa leans closer to Clarke’s face with an earnest expression, “Does it have something to do with what we did at Monty’s party?

“Yeah…I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry for acting so weird that night. And if you didn’t like what we did, we can just forget it even happened if that’s what you want..” That’s not what Clarke wanted to say. But she said that anyways because what she wanted to say was that she wants it to happen over and over and over again. But it could ruin her friendship with Lexa and that is way too value to risk. And she wants to get a better idea of what Lexa is thinking about all of this. Because if what happened between them makes Lexa feel weird, then Clarke wants to stop immediately. She doesn’t want Lexa to be uncomfortable and she doesn't want it to ultimately negatively impact their friendship.

Lexa’s expression is blank. She’s frozen at this point with her hands around Clarke’s waist. _Does Clarke not like what happened between us?_

“Don’t be sorry. Your feelings are justified and I understand completely. And..I did like what happened between us. But if you didn’t, like you said we can just forget about it…”

“No! No, I just said that because I thought maybe you didn’t like it and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and do things you don’t like.”

“I think I liked it a little too much haha” Lexa said with a nervous chuckle.

“What was it, that you liked, exactly?” Clarke teased while running her hand over Lexa’s bicep.

“Clarke…don’t make me toss you onto the bed, because I will.”

“No you wo-“ Clarke was cut off as Lexa swiftly scooped Clarke up and threw her on the bed. Lexa then laid on top of Clarke’s back side and held her in place. Lexa was not restraining her hard. They wrestle all the time, and Lexa knew how to hold Clarke just hard enough to make her a little frustrated, because that’s how they joke around.

“That was a cheap shot.” Clarke tried explaining while struggling under Lexa.

“I believe you started it, and I warned you sooo…”

“Come on Lexa I’m thirsty. I want water that’s why I got up in the first place.”

Lexa started easing up on Clarke. Clarke took advantage of Lexa’s transition and flipped Lexa on her back. Clarke laid on top of her with her arms pinning Lexa’s on their sides.

“And you say I take cheap shots.” Lexa said raising an eyebrow.

Lexa glances from Clarke’s face to between their bodies. Clarke is practically straddling Lexa. And Clarke’s crotch is about an inch away from Lexa’s. Lexa slowly brings her eyes back up to meet Clarke’s. Clarke is grinning because she knows exactly what Lexa is staring at.

But Lexa is having a difficult time not staring at her view of Clarke body, of Clarke’s boobs in that tank top…

Lexa lifted herself so that she was slightly sitting up. Clarke still had Lexa’s wrists in her hands, but her grip was loose. They kept eye contact as Clarke lowered herself to rest her midsection on Lexa’s and began grinding her hips softly. So softly that the only reason Lexa noticed is because her body seems to be hyper sensitive around Clarke.

Clarke has sat on Lexa’s lap before. But she has never straddled Lexa like this.

Lexa closed her eyes for a few seconds; taking in the feeling Clarke was giving her.  
Lexa opened her eyes to find Clarke staring intently in them.

“Are you going to tell me what you liked about Monty’s?” Clarke asks half jokingly half serious.

“You know what I liked about it…how about you tell me what YOU liked about it?”  
“Everything…but especially when you admitted you’ve jerked off to thoughts about me. I think that’s my favorite.”

Lexa took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. “You’re going to call me out like that, huh?” Lexa said in a raspy tone.

Clarke is still lightly grinding Lexa. Lexa does not want to get ahead of herself. So she reaches down to cup her crotch. She feels herself getting hard but it is not all the way there yet. She wants to hold off for as long as possible just in case Clarke isn’t sure if she wants to do anything.

Clarke notices and asks, “What are you doing?”

Lexa moves Clarke from on top of her to on the left side of her. “Clarke…you know what that does to me.”

Clarke doesn’t want to get ahead of herself either. What they did at Monty’s was a bit out of character for both of them. It’s also the first time they drank like that. They’ve never been bold like that with each other before. “We can take things slow?” Clarke says.

“Yeah, I’d like that”

Clarke resumes playing Criminal Minds on her TV. The two of them get tucked in and comfy with all the pillows and her blanket. Clarke loves pillows. She has about 10 of them on her bed and Lexa thinks it’s adorable. Lexa isn’t sure what Clarke means by taking things slow but she figures she’ll find out. And it’s a good thing she stopped herself when she did or else she would be there awkwardly with a boner while Clarke just wants to take things slow. Whatever slow means to her, anyways.

The first episode was suspenseful and it made both of them want to watch more. The second episode was even better; it got deeper and scarier. Clarke is not good with scary movies/shows. Criminal Minds is good middle ground for her because she can’t do gory or paranormal but she loves crime and investigation. The second episode they were watching caused Clarke to subconsciously get closer to Lexa. Lexa decides to get go for it and put her arm around Clarke. Clarke responds by cuddling into Lexa even more and putting her arm on Lexa’s waist.

They’re both still very interested in the show, but they are aware of how intimate they are laying. Something sinister happened out of nowhere and Clarke flinched into the crease of Lexa’s neck. It caused Lexa to flinch too but not as much. Clarke reaction made Lexa laugh.

Clarke looked up from Lexa’s neck, “You better watch it.”

“Oh come on, it was funny. And adorable.”  
Multiple gun shots suddenly erupted from the show and Clarke clung to Lexa again. Lexa is cracking up.

Clarke was not amused. “Why the hell are there so many gunshots? I’m going to have a heart attack!”

The episode just began, so Clarke was in for it. Lexa noticed Clarke was apprehensive to continue watching the show. “It’s okay, you weren’t paying that much attention because we were talking. Keep watching it and it will be better.”

Clarke listens to Lexa and decides to pay attention. Lexa can tell Clarke’s heart is racing though. Lexa comes up with an idea. Lexa moves her head down a little to Clarke’s neck and places deep, slow kisses from the bottom of her neck up to her ear. By doing this, she’s testing the waters. Still no knowing what exactly Clarke means by “slow”.

Since Clarke was invested into the show, the pleasant feeling caught her off guard. Once she realized what was happening, she put her hand behind Lexa’s neck. “Lexa..I’m going to get scared again if I’m caught off guard…” Clarke said with hooded eyes.

Lexa removed her lips for a brief moment to say, “So pay attention to the show, I’m just helping you relax.” And then she continues the kisses to Clarke’s neck and ear.

Clarke is wet already and extremely turned on. She is watching the show but barely paying attention. She is just focusing on how amazing Lexa’s mouth on her skin feels. Eventually Clarke can’t take it anymore.

Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s chin and lifts her face up. They stare at each other for a moment. Of course Clarke glances at Lexa’s lips, noticing how plump and slightly red they are from working on her neck. Lexa notices but doesn’t move because she can’t tell if Clarke wants to continue with what they’re doing or if it’s too much and she wants Lexa to stop. But Lexa soon figures out Clarke wants more as Clarke closes in on the space between their lips. And wow, is it heavenly.

The girl who had Lexa’s heart since first grade. The girl who treated Lexa like family. The girl who is like a sweet little sarcastic angel to Lexa, is now kissing her with so much passion and desire.

And for Clarke. The girl who had caught her eye with how strong and athletic she is. The girl who supports Clarke mentally and emotionally. The girl who Clarke can be an asshole to yet hug 5 seconds later. The girl who is so insanely sweet and well-mannered is now kissing her back and holding onto her, making sure she isn’t scared from the show anymore.

This is only their second time kissing and it feels like they are both intoxicated all over again. Before they know it, they are both grabbing at each other and panting into each other’s mouths between kissing, turning both of them on even more.

They stop kissing for a few moments. Lexa tries to secretively cover the tent in her pants.

“You don’t have to cover that you know..I like when I know how your body is reacting.”

“If only I could see how your body is reacting as easily as you can see mine” Lexa says with slight humor.

“Do you want to see?” Clarke questions.

Lexa nods, and Clarke guides her hand down Clarke’s shorts. Clarke rubs Lexa’s fingers where the wetness is. Clarke watches Lexa’s face as Lexa feels how wet Clarke is through her underwear. A new wave of heat rushes to Lexa’s crotch.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice is so raspy.

“You’re making this really hard for me to take things slow, you know that?” Clarke tells Lexa, her voice is just as raspy.

Clarke takes their hands away from her shorts and Lexa can tell Clarke is thinking about something.

Clarke mumbles out “How about we..finish infront of each other? That way I can see what you like and you can see what I like, but without doing too much and still taking things slow?”

Clarke is already subconsciously playing with her clit. She only realizes when she catches Lexa watching and then subconsciously rubbing herself in return.

They give each other approving looks and then slowly concentrate on getting off. Lexa starts stroking herself over her shorts. She is self-conscious because Clarke has kind of felt Lexa’s dick before. But she’s never seen it. Clarke pulled her shorts and underwear down to show Lexa it is okay.

Lexa’s breath hitched as she laid eyes on the most sensitive part of Clarke’s body. She saw Clarkes hand run through her folds slowly but then picking up the pace when she sees Lexa switch to stroking herself underneath her underwear. Lexa’s shorts and underwear are down her legs and her dick is out in the open in front of Clarke for the first time. Clarke cannot peel her eyes away from Lexa’s dick.

Lexa feels Clarke’s eyes on her and she is feeling self-conscious still. But Lexa can’t take her eyes away from Clarke either. Lexa is so turned on she doesn’t care at this point. Lexa rubs her thumb over the head, her strokes start slow, getting the whole length of her cock. But then she starts building speed and pumping hard. Droplets of precum are coming out of her slit and getting stroked over her shaft. Clarke’s reaction to everything Lexa is doing is causing all of this. Lexa never thought Clarke would be so turned on from Lexa getting off. And that, in turn, is mostly what is getting Lexa off.

Clarke put her hand on Lexa’s thigh in the middle of Lexa stroking fast pace. Lexa felt her hand immediately and although the contact was minimal, Clarke’s touch was all she needed to be pushed over the edge. She has been pretty good with holding her moans back but she can’t hold back all of them anymore. Her strokes slow down and she uses her other hand to lightly cup her balls as jets of thick white cum were being let out onto her stomach with a moan. Some getting on Clarke’s comforter.

Lexa jerking off and then cuming literally causes Clarke to blur out every single thing as she finally begins inserting two fingers inside of her. She does not last very long at all. Because how could she with what she just saw and heard?

“Fuck, Lexa” Clarke says as she adds a third finger. Lexa is the one staring now as she sees Clarke’s fingers go in and out of her visibly wet folds. Lexa returns the favor and puts her hand on Clarke’s thigh just as Clarke did with her. “Uhh..” Clarke moans and then her orgasm hits her hard.

Lexa strokes Clarke’s thigh lightly as both of their orgasms wear off.

After the heavy panting dies down, Lexa and Clarke pull up their pants. Lexa quickly runs to Clarke’s bathroom and gets a wet rag. “I got a little on your comforter…I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to. It can get a bit messy sometimes…”

Lexa is so freaking cute when she’s nervous, Clarke thinks. “Don’t worry about it, I did too.” Clarke says as she moves her body to show Lexa the wet spot she left on the fitted sheet covering her mattress.

Lexa of course cleans up her mess as best as possible anyways. Lexa and Clarke get tucked back in silently. But it is peaceful silence. They are both worn out at this point. But as they’re dozing off, Lexa says, “Was that okay?”

“Lexa…that was more than okay.”


	4. I Owe You One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, and Raven go get ice cream on a hot day. Clarke asks Lexa for a favor. Lexa opens up more than she thought she would. Clarke finds out something she has been wondering for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so thoughtful, leaving kind comments, and hoping my jaw heals soon. I appreciate it. It is almost fully healed and it feels much better. For this chapter, it is much longer than I intended. Mostly because I can't control myself. I hope all of you are doing well and I hope you like this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed. Let me know what you think.

Group text

O: WHAT UP BITCHESSS. It’s fucking hot out. Let’s go get ice cream?

R: You know I’m always down for ice cream. Polis is 20 min?

L: Yeah I’m in.

C: Same, I’m leaving now

Within 20 minutes, the four of them arrived at Polis Ice Cream Parlor and found a table. They have a favorite booth and they save it when they can. Polis is popular and always crowded. And today it is extremely hot out, one of the hottest days this summer. A cold consumption is much needed.

Once they all got their ice cream, they sat down at the booth they saved and said their hellos. Lexa and Clarke eye each other. They haven’t seen each other since their sleepover that was about 5 days ago.

Raven starts the conversation, “What have you losers been up to? I haven’t seen you in over a week! That basically never happens.”

Octavia responds first, “I’ve basically been working out and chilling. I want all the relaxing I can get before school starts. We only have a few more weeks you know.”

“I second that. And I’ve been tanning and swimming. What about you, Raven?” Lexa says.

“I’ve been working on new invention ideas and fixing computers.” Raven blurts out, because that’s not news to any of them.

“I’ve been working on some pieces of artwork I started, babysitting, and attempting to tan but my skin seems to not want to cooperate.” Clarke causes everyone to laugh as they notice her light pink skin.

Their casual conversation continues. Mostly what is discussed is what they plan on doing the next few weeks before school starts, what their schedules are going to be like, seeing what classes they have with each other, and talking about each of their interests. Raven won’t reveal her invention ideas just yet, although she gives a few hints. Clarke also keeps her artwork pieces a secret.

“You two are something else, with all your creativeness and whatnot.” Octavia says with a few vague hand gestures.

Raven and Clarke glance at each other and giggle. They are both exceptionally creative in their own ways. Raven with technology and inventions and Clarke with expressing things through the means of art. Octavia and Lexa have always admired both of them for how unique and special both of their talents are.

Lexa chimed in, “Meanwhile, there’s Octavia and I, who know how to bounce a ball and do push ups.”

That prompts a laugh from all of them. Clarke catches on to something in her tone though. It was somewhat of a joke. Lexa knows how amazing she is at basketball (and anything involving sports/working out, for that matter). It is not easy by any means. And Lexa is a ranked point guard in the state. Lexa has never short-changed herself or undermined how mentally, physically, and emotionally extensive playing basketball really is. It takes a talented and disciplined person to do what she does. But she doesn’t necessarily express any of that to anyone either.

Often times, Lexa has questioned whether she is good enough to play basketball. Whether or not all of her efforts will pay off, if she will play in college, if people notice just how intricate playing the game of basketball really is.

Clarke has been there for Lexa through all of her apprehensiveness and questioning her own abilities. Even if Lexa is not much of a talker when it comes to emotions, Clarke often catches on and can tell how Lexa feels. Clarke knows how to read Lexa like a book most times from her tone of voice, body expressions, and facial expressions. She especially doesn’t mind looking into those beautiful forest green eyes to understand the emotions her best friend is having trouble verbalizing.

Clarke decides to take note of Lexa’s small joke and keep it in the back of her mind. She knows that it will most likely come up in conversation between them at some point in the future because this is going to be a big year for Lexa. Clarke will hold out with that conversation for now though.

It is now about 12:30 and they finished their ice cream. All of them are splitting up as they walk home. Clarke and Lexa walk with each other for a little bit because their houses are in the same direction. Clarke wants more alone time with Lexa and comes up with something on a whim. “Oh I forgot to ask you, could you do me a favor?”

“Hmm..what’s the favor?”

“Well, my pool is really dirty. My parents are at work and Aden is at summer camp and I don’t know how to work the filter and vacuum. I really want to swim today because it’s so hot out. Can you clean if for me?…pleaseeeeee” Clarke asks, grabbing Lexa’s arm and being as sweet as she could be.

Lexa stops in her tracks and begins laughing. Clarke always asks Lexa to help clean her pool because no matter how many times Lexa explains to Clarke how to do it, Clarke gets it mixed up.  
“Mmm I don’t know….do I really want to help you out?” Lexa says with a smirk.

“Shut up. I’ll owe you a favor in return?”

“Alright sounds fair.”

The walk from Polis to Clarke’s house is short. Lexa had to stop at her house to grab her swimsuit but her house was on the way. They both changed quickly and were soon in Clarke’s backyard. Lexa and Clarke are trying to avert their eyes from one another to prevent thoughts that shouldn’t be there right now.

Lexa takes a look at the pool to see what she’s working with. “It is really dirty. But the vacuum should get most of it.”

Clarke holds the tube of the vacuum as Lexa works her way into the pool. Lexa winces as she lowers herself in, “Clarke, this is freezing!”

Clarke chuckles at Lexa’s reaction. Clarke knew how cold the water would be. But Clarke doesn’t really mind cold water. And her view of Lexa flexing her muscles in response in not a bad sight. “I know haha I’m sorry, let’s get this over with fast then.”

That is exactly what Lexa did. After she finished, Lexa got out of the pool ASAP. She does want to go back in since it was refreshing. But she needs to put the vacuum away first.

Clarke follows Lexa to put the vacuum away, rolling up the tube as Lexa walks so it doesn’t get tangled. They walk to the pool supplies bin next to Clarke garage to put it away. After they put it away, Lexa turns around and notices Clarke hasn’t taken her shirt and shorts off yet to go in the pool.

“Thank you for doing that. If you didn’t, I would probably make the pool even more dirty by trying to clean it myself.”

Lexa laughs, “Ohh I know, that’s why I did it.”

“I would give you a hug but you’re still wet and freezing and I’m wearing my clothes still.”

Lexa gives Clarke one of the most devious grins she has ever seen. Clarke splashes Lexa literally every chance she gets and now Lexa sees an opportunity for revenge. Sprinting away, Clarke ends up trapped on the cement leading to her in-ground pool. By the time she turns around and realizes she trapped, Lexa is already grabbing her and launching them into the pool. Returning to the surface of the freezing cold water, Clarke is gasping and practically growling at Lexa. The water is much colder than Clarke expected and now her clothes are soaked.  
“Lexa, you’re such an ass!” Clarke pants and acts truly angry, although she knows she deserved that from all the times Clarke has splashed Lexa.

“Hey don’t be mad. You had that coming for you. I got you good.”

“Ughh” Clarke says as she turns around to leave the pool to put her clothes on one of the lounge chairs.

Lexa reaches for her hips and turns her around so they are facing each other. Lexa’s hands remain on Clarke’s hips. “I’m sorry” Lexa says as she grabs the bottom of Clarke’s soaking shirt with both hands, slowly bringing it over Clarke’s head and tossing it onto the deck. Lexa bends down and decides to ignore Clarke’s running shorts for now, while she picks Clarke up from her butt and backs her up against the wall of the pool.

Lexa doesn’t even really know what she’s doing but she feels bad for making Clarke mad. Clarke has never successfully thrown Lexa into the pool before despite her many attempts. Lexa’s cheek is pressed against Clarke’s. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck. How sweet Lexa is being is making Clarke’s heart flutter even though she is still mad.

After a few moments of silence Lexa asks, “Do you forgive me?”

“I mean, you did clean the pool for me…so I gueesss I do.”

Lexa lets Clarke down and smiles. Clarke gives Lexa her shorts to put by her shirt on one of the chairs. As Lexa walks away and then comes back, Clarke gets caught dazing at Lexa’s impeccable body. _Jesus how is that even possible? Her tanned skin is glowing, like she belongs on a tropical island. Do her eyes shine like that all the time? Does her hair have to be such a beautiful chestnut/brunette color? Why does every part of her looked flexed? And I need to stop glancing down at Lexa’s bulge…_

Clarke has seen Lexa’s dick one time. From that one time, Clarke was in a trance. And she wants more. Much more. She only saw it for such a brief amount of time. She was so caught up in the way Lexa was pleasuring herself that her vision literally became blurry from how aroused it made her. Clarke wants to see Lexa’s dick again. She wants to not be such a horny awkward high schooler and to not be so frantic, that way she can see Lexa in all of her glory and appreciate every little detail.

Clarke has known since first grade that Lexa was born intersex. Lexa and her parents got that out of the way immediately before Lexa grew up. Tey knew it would prevent her from being in awkward situations where most of her close friends don’t know and then find out unexpectedly.

Clarke has always stared at Lexa’s crotch even though she tries to keep it secretive. She’s always found it fascinating and actually erotic that Lexa is a female with a penis. It drives Clarke wild and she doesn’t really know why. She is bisexual and she would feel sexually attracted to Lexa no matter what.

Lexa freezes when she sees Clarke’s face. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Clarke is shaken from her thoughts and then replies, “Because, why do you have to be such a sweet asshole? And why is your body so perfect?”

“Because that’s how I am and that’s the way you like it. And it’s not perfect.”

“If your body isn’t perfect then I don’t know who’s is.”

Lexa suddenly became self-conscious. “…yours is.” Trying to divert the situation from possibly explaining why she thinks Clarke’s body is flawless; she asks a question she’s had in mind since Monty’s party.

“Clarke…I have a question. Remember when you got a little upset when Octavia was flirting with me? Why weren’t you upset when I was dating Costia?”

_Crap. This is going to be a long talk isn’t it?_

Lexa started dating Costia soon after Clarke started dating Finn at the beginning of their sophomore year. Finn was Clarke’s first boyfriend and Costia was Lexa’s first girlfriend. Lexa was of course upset that Clarke was dating someone, and she had moderate interest in Costia. Lexa and Costia dated for a bit longer than Finn and Clarke. Although both of them acted different when they were in relationships, neither of them admitted how it made them feel.

That question caught Clarke off guard. I was upset. I was jealous. “How do you know I wasn’t upset?”

“It didn’t seem like you were upset.” Lexa answered honestly, as both of them dry themselves off, put clothes on and go inside. They walk to Clarke’s basement in silence. Clarke’s basement is insane. Like every part of Clarke’s house. There’s a huge couch, big screen TV, a bar, and a pool table. They both choose to settle on the couch.

Clarke doesn’t know what to say. Now Lexa is the one bringing up emotions for once. To give herself time to think, Clarke throws out a question of her own, “Well, why weren’t you upset when I dated Finn?”

 _Touché. I’m not good with expressing my emotions. But maybe if I open up a little, Clarke will too?_ “Actually, I was really upset. And jealous.” Lexa said while staring at the ground, avoiding meeting Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke’s eyes shoot up to Lexa’s face. “Were you really?”

Lexa nods.

“Were you upset and jealous because I’m your best friend, or for another reason?”

 _Ughh I’m the one who asked the question first here._ “For another reason..” Lexa took a deep breath. “I thought it was just because we’re best friends. But when you told me you did stuff with him and then when you guys-when you guys had sex, I…I, it hurt a little. And…” Lexa decides to stop herself there before she goes too far.

Clarke is staring with wide eyes. She’s trying to wrap her head around what Lexa said and what else Lexa is keeping to herself. They spend a very long time in silence and Lexa starts to regret ever saying anything.

Lexa’s jaw clenches at what is going through her head. _Clarke doesn’t want to hear that. Now she’s not saying anything. It’s probably because she doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. And now I have to think about that dickwad having sex with Clarke. Clarke wrapping her soft, precious hands around his dick. Cumming inside Clarke and making her moan. Hearing her moan. That fucking prick got to be so incredibly intimate with Clarke and he didn’t deserve it._

The tension is clear on Lexa’s face. Her jaw is clenched so hard it will definitely be sore later. Clarke of course notices and finds it so sexy when Lexa clenches her jaw. But she feels bad at the same time, wanting to make Lexa’s tension go away. And how it enhances her sharp features even more, it makes Clarke want to makeout with Lexa until her lips are raw and their both panting and Lexa forgets about whatever was stressing her out in the first place. _Fuck snap out of it, Griffin. Lexa is in pain right now. Fix it._

Clarke brings herself back from her thoughts, but it’s too late.

Lexa is getting up from the couch, tears running down her cheeks but she’s trying very hard to not let it show. “Forget I said anything. I know you probably don’t feel the same way. Please, just forget-“

Clarke pulls Lexa back on the couch and interrupts Lexa’s tangent. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything I was just processing what you said. I was upset and jealous too when you dated Costia. But you barley told me anything about you guys? You didn’t even tell me how far you guys went or why you guys broke up? I told you what I did with Finn and I told you we broke up because he was playing Raven secretively while we were dating and that’s so shady and piggish. But I figured since you didn’t tell me much about Costia, you didn’t care that I was dating Finn.”

“But why were you jealous and upset I was dating Costia if you didn’t know what we did and you were still dating Finn?”

Ooh, that was a good one. And that question touches on emotions Clarke has suppressed.

Clarke took a deep breath this time, “Honestly, I didn’t want to know. And I was hoping that you not telling me meant that you didn’t do anything with her. I didn’t realize that I have feelings for you and was attracted to you until you started dating Costia. And then to get my mind away from that, I just hung out with Finn more to distract myself. I know that’s messed up logic but I had no idea what I was feeling and what you were feeling…And how silly is it of me to think nothing happened between you and Costia? Look at you. You’re the full package." _Crap Griffin slow down._

The tears have stopped streaming from Lexa’s face but Clarke could still see the water in her eyes. Lexa hides crying well.

But now Clarke’s heart is racing, she has a knot in her stomach, and she’s getting antsy. How far have they gone? Fuck I don’t want to know this but I need to.

Clarke gulped, “How-how far did you and Costia go?”

Lexa already went through the devastation of finding out Clarke had sex with Finn, gave him a handjob, and he fingered her. Finding that out was brutal but it was long over with. But Clarke has pushed the thought of Lexa having sex with Costia out of her mind because it would be too painful to find out, and she was truly hoping they didn’t go too far. But like she said, seriously how is someone supposed to date Lexa and not want to have sex with her?

“…Costia and I, we-we had sex. And she’s given me a hand job and I’ve fingered…” Lexa said, trying not to stutter and to say it as quick and painless as possible. Lexa saw the panic in Clarke’s eyes.

“How many times?” Clarke said painfully. Fuck why did I ask that. A few tears started rolling down Clarke’s cheeks subtly.

Lexa’s heart sank. _Please don’t cry._ “We only had sex once. She gave me a hand job once. Well, twice I guess. She hated that I have..a dick. She thought it was gross and she barely wanted to pleasure me. She expected me to take care of it myself most of the time because she didn’t want to. And she constantly asked me to finger her and most of the time I didn’t feel comfortable. She was so inconsiderate of my feelings. After I would do that for her, she didn’t even want to be around me while I was hard. Fuck. This is really hard to say Clarke and it’s embarrassing. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t tell anyone. Anyways, she only made out with me until I got hard and then she stopped. She gave me a hand job once and it was only because she felt bad and she tried to see if she could bear it. The second time she tried it, she stopped half way and said she couldn’t do it. So she asked if we could have sex to make up for it. I think she thought that maybe having sex with me would change things for her, but it didn’t. She hurt my feelings. A lot. I felt like I was disgusting. And she didn’t accept me for who I am. Eventually I talked to Anya about it, because she can always tell when something is wrong even though I pretend like things are okay when they’re not. Anya helped me realize that Costia was being a jerk. And I was tired of being treated so poorly. So I broke up with her.”

As difficult as that was for Lexa to say, she finally got it off of her chest. Now Clarke knows what really happened.

Clarke’s face is burning up. How the fuck could Costia do that to her?

“Lexa, I understand why you didn’t tell me. Or anyone. I’m glad you told me now though.” Clarke paused. She sees Lexa put her elbows on her knees and burry her head in her hands. Lexa’s rubbing her temples and this time she can’t stop the sob that comes from her mouth. She’s never cried like this in front of anyone. But she can’t hold it in. Not any more.

“You are not disgusting, Lexa. The way Costia treated you is disgusting. Her personality is disgusting. And if she really had that big of a problem with, you know..” Clarke gestures towards her crotch “then she should have either found ways to make it work for both of you or just not be with you in the first place if she’s going to be a complete ass and ignore your feelings. You know what I think? I think everyone is unique and nothing is weird. If people find it attractive then good and if they don’t, then move on and find what you like. There are ways to do that without being an asshole.”

Lexa is still sobbing and it’s breaking Clarke’s heart. She pulls Lexa up to her on the couch. Clarke grabs a tissue from the table, hands it to Lexa, and starts rubbing soothing circles on Lexa’s back. “Everyone has preferences. That’s fine. But she handled the situation completely wrong. I’m just rambling right now because I don’t know how to find the right words to say this. But you are the most considerate, sweet, well-mannered person I know. And you have a sense of humor. You’re an asshole, but in the right way. And your body is literally perfect. Every aspect of it.” Clarke confesses to Lexa as she runs her hands over Lexa’s arms, wishing she could be still just in her swimsuit.

“Anyone who makes you feel like your body isn’t sculpted from a Greek goddess deserves a slap in the face.”

Lexa’s tears have stopped and Clarke’s last comment makes her giggle for the first time since they began this conversation. “You think my body was sculpted by a Greek goddess?”

“Uh, yeah I do. Where the fuck did you get this? Sign me up” Clarke says as she lifts Lexa’s shirt up to expose her six-pack.

Playfully, Lexa rolls her eyes. “That’s not the part of me that Costia thought was disgusting…”

“….I meant your whole body when I said sculpted by a Greek goddess. Your..um..your dick is nice actually. I wasn’t grossed out by Finn’s. But it also didn’t necessarily turn me on. And it didn’t look all that great…”

“Clarke, you don’t have to try and make me feel better about that. I don’t expect you to. And I don’t blame you if you think it’s ugly..”

“Lexa, shush. I’m being serious. I didn’t really get a good look at yours the last time though because, you know..we kind of did things too fast for me to fully take everything in.”

Lexa doesn’t know what to say so she stays quiet.

Clarke then continued, “And I’m not comfortable with my body either. I’m not very muscular. And I feel like vaginas are really weird looking? What if mine looks bad?”

It made Lexa’s heart warm that Clarke was comforting her like this. “Your body is toned perfectly though. You have subtle curves. And from what I saw, your vagina is..cute..” Lexa paused with a nervous smile. _Cute? Really? That’s the best I got?_ “It looks soft and it’s a nice light shade of pink..” _Why do I keep talking?_

Clarke raised her eyebrows in amusement, “Ooh you think my vagina is cute?” She teased.

However, Lexa is not amused. “Ughhh, do you get joy out of my awkwardness?”

Clarke pushes Lexa back on the couch so that she is laying down with Clarke on top of her. Holding a bit of her weight up but not all of it, just enough so that she can talk to Lexa while seeing her face. “I do.”

Neither of them have tears in their eyes anymore. Finally. That was a long and emotional talk. Both are more than happy that it’s over with.

“So…did you say my dick is better than Finn’s or?” Lexa says, raising and eyebrow in amusement.

Clarke took a moment to think, and then shot back this witty answer, “Well, like I said. We went about things a little too frantically last time. I saw but I didn’t get that good of a look. So I guess I’m going to need to see again to make a statement like that…”

Lexa’s mouth opened slightly. “I mean, if you want to…”

Clarke moves her body so that she is on the side of Lexa, slightly leaning over her.  
Her left hand started moving slowly down Lexa’s stomach, stopping just above the waistband of her running shorts.

“Oh did you mean now?”

Clarke nods.

“I’m-I’m not hard though. So it might look odd to you, or-“

“It’s okay. I don’t care if you’re hard or not. I want to see it either way.”

Lexa’s gulp was audible. “Okay…” Lexa reaches her hand down to her waistband, right next to where Clarke’s hand is. “Are you sure you want to see?”

Peeling her eyes away from where Lexa’s hand is about to be, Clarke’s attention is directed back to Lexa’s face. “Of course, but only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Lexa gave a nod. Their eyes then focus back on Lexa’s crotch. A wave of heat surges through Lexa’s body at her realization of what is actually going on. Clarke wants to see her dick. They are going slow and because of that, this is essentially the true first time she will be seeing Lexa’s dick.

Lifting her butt up, Lexa pulls her running shorts down. Just enough so that the waistband is right below the imprint of her white briefs. Slowly, Lexa then pulls down her briefs, resting in the same spot her shorts are. Her dick is now out and flaccid in front of Clarke. _Thank god I shaved._

Slightly wincing, Lexa looks at Clarke waiting for a reaction. Clarke is wide eyed, taking in the sight before her.

After what seemed like a longer moment of silence than it actually was, Lexa started to worry. “I..I know it doesn’t look great when I’m soft…”

“No, it looks good. Really. Finn hated when I saw him soft. I never really understood why until now.”

“Why is that?”

Clarke is having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Lexa’s midsection, but she musters up an answer. “Umm..as far as flaccid goes, you are circumcised and he is not. His…isn’t the best looking. Especially now that I’ve seen yours. It’s really thick, but small..even when he’s hard. He liked to call himself a grower not a shower. But, he was neither. To me at least.”

That made Lexa wonder, “What do you think I am?”

  
Clarke slightly began rubbing Lexa’s thigh. _She is already kind of a shower? Right? I mean, I notice the imprint through her shorts when she’s soft, but it isn’t huge. Which is what I like. Finn’s definitely wasn’t as noticeable. From what I saw last time Lexa and I did stuff, her’s is a decent size when she’s hard? So hers has to grow a decent amount from being soft then.._ ”I think you might be a little of both?” Clarke guesses from what she is seeing now and the blurry images from what happened last time.

Lexa cocks her head slightly and nods, concentrating on Clarke’s hand on her thigh. That’s pretty accurate. If Lexa wasn’t so nervous about Clarke seeing her dick soft for the first time, she would have been hard already.

Does that mean I guessed correctly? Clarke wonders. “Am I right?”

Not wanting to give too much away and take away from the mystery, Lexa replies, “Possibly…”

Clarke stopped moving her hand on Lexa’s thigh and turned her head to face Lexa. “Can I see if I’m right?” She asked softly.

“Umm…yeah if-if that’s what you want?” Lexa barley got those words out.

Clarke can tell Lexa is getting nervous, she gives a quick nod.

Assuming Clarke just wants to observe, Lexa puts her dick in her hand and starts rubbing it very slowly. Lexa is feeling aroused just from thinking about Clarke half laying on Lexa’s side with her hand on her thigh. But she was having some trouble shaking her nerves. She knew her body’s response to her arousal wasn’t going to be immediate. “It uh, might take a few minutes. Just, because, I’ve never did this in front of anyone before and I’m a little nervous.” She did it in front of Clarke last time, but they were not this close to each other and it was frantic. Now this time things are moving much slower, Lexa knows Clarke is paying attention.

Watching Lexa gently rub her dick for the past few minutes has already made Clarke wet. She can feel it. _I can’t just stare anymore._ Clarke’s hand makes its way under Lexa’s shirt, running over Lexa’s abs. Lowering her head to the left side of Lexa’s neck, Clarke begins placing slow kisses. And she subtly glides her hand from Lexa’s stomach to around Lexa’s shaft with a very loose grip.

“Clarke..what are you doing?” Lexa asks with a half-gasp/half-moan. Lexa assumed since Clarke wanted to take things slow, she just wanted to watch.

“I’m helping you relax this time.” Clarke says, as she starts a slow pace, sliding her hand from the tip to the base, and back up. Lexa immediately begins to feel the heat go to her crotch and she is starting to harden. Clarke’s hand is so soft and delicate as she begins working Lexa up.

“There we go.” Clarke says when she feels it harden fully. She stops and looks down to finally get a good look at what she had dumbly taken advantage of looking at last time, because she got so caught up with everything that was happening.

“Wow..Lexa. I didn’t even know a dick could look this nice?” Clarke was truly surprised. Lexa shaves frequently, Clarke could tell. Her dick is just the right thickness, not super thick but certainly not thin. And oh god is it smooth, sticking straight up with one prominent vein on the side of it.

Lexa let out a short, nervous laugh. “So does that answer my question?”

“Yes it does. Miss everything about me is perfect.” Clarke replies with a smile and an earnest expression.

The pain Lexa has felt in the past from being teased by a few people for being intersex, along with Costia’s awful treatment, has scarred Lexa. But Lexa never let’s any of that show. Lexa is strong in all aspects, physically, mentally, and emotionally. There are only a few people who catch on to when Lexa shows the slightest bit of vulnerability, and Clarke is one of them.

The look in Lexa’s eyes as Clarke tells her that is of pure appreciation. For Clarke allowing her to open up about Costia. For Clarke making her feel justified and desirable. For Clarke being so sweet and caring towards Lexa and her feelings, this time and all of the other times Lexa has needed her and Clarke just knew exactly what to say and do. “Thank you.” Lexa breathes out, lowly.

They gaze into each other’s eyes before Clarke leans down to Lexa’s lips. Clarke pauses when she feels their lips barley graze, and then she moves forward to press their lips together slowly. Sensually. Lexa places her hands around Clarke’s waist and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing tenderly, the pace is starting to increase. Clarke decides to move back to on the side of Lexa. This causes Lexa to let out a small whine that Clarke notices. “Don’t worry, I was just adjusting so I could do this.” Clarke wraps her left hand back around Lexa’s shaft, causing a gasp from Lexa.

Clarke’s pace started slow, just as she did before. She let herself watch for a few minutes, taking in the sight of Lexa’s cock slipping through her hands, and watching Lexa’s body begin to tense from the pleasure as a few beads of pre cum drip out. Clarke runs her palm over Lexa’s slit, gathering the pre cum and massaging it lightly over Lexa’s shaft before picking up the pace. A small moan escapes Lexa’s mouth as Clarke hand runs over her slit and Clarke can feel the wetness cling to her underwear. Clarke could already tell Lexa is probably a selective moaner. Giving Clarke all the more pleasure when she does hear Lexa moan.

“Is this okay?” Clarke asks.

“Mmm…yeah.” Lexa says as she begins to lightly buck her hips up. “Your hand feels so much- _uhh_ -different from mine. You’re using your left hand. And it’s so- _fuck_ -so soft-“ Lexa gets out.

Clarke continues pumping Lexa’s dick as she moves her other arm under Lexa’s neck, allowing her to tangle her hand in Lexa’s hair.

“Mmmm” is Lexa’s response. Clarke kisses from her lips to her ear, running her tongue lightly over her ear and then sucking on her earlobe.

“Fuck Clake, that feels so good.” Lexa’s says as she moves her right hand to fondle her balls subconsciously for a few seconds. As soon as she realizes, she stops. Luckily Clarke didn’t notice. Lexa then repositioned her hand to Clarke’s thigh, grabbing from her thigh up to her ass.

“ _Uhhhh_ ” Clarke moaned, for the first time that evening. She had spent most of the time pleasuring Lexa and helping her feel better that she forgot how turned on she is from getting Lexa off.

Lexa opens her eyes immediately at the heavenly noise she hears come from Clarke’s lips. Lexa then takes Clarke and pulls her a little more on top of her, just enough so that Clarke could still jerk her off. Lexa’s hands begin grabbing down from Clarke’s shoulders to her back, to her waist and then to Clarke’s ass. Grabbing. Rubbing, Pulling. As she places heated kisses along Clarke’s neck.

“Lex…” Clarke breathes into Lexa’s ear, as she’s shucking it hard and panting. What Lexa is doing feels so fucking good.

Lexa is panting too, very heavily, Clarke realizes, after she moves her hand unexpectedly over the head of Lexa’s cock. Lexa starts bucking her hips up more now, unable to control the throbbing of her dick and the need to pump into Clarke’s hand.

 _Jesus Christ she’s so fucking sexy when she can’t control herself._ Clarke runs her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip and then starts making out with her, hard. Deep. Rough. And messy.

“Clarke…fuck, Clarke, I think…uhhh, I think I’m gonna come.” Lexa says panting into their rough making out, grabbing at Clarke’s waist. Her mind is clouded from arousal.

Clarke tangles her hand in Lexa’s hair again, near the back of her neck. And then kisses into Lexa’s gasps. “Come for me, Lex.” Clarke pants, as she puts more effort in her strokes.

Lexa hands are under Clarke’s shirt, pulling at her waist bringing Clarke impossibly closer as she starts coming. Feeling liquid on her hand, Clarke pulls away from the kiss and looks down to watch Lexa’s cum spill out of her. Lexa is arching backwards, her shirt is pulled up, panting, slight moans slipping from her lips, muscles tensing, and an impressive amount of cum is being poured onto Lexa’s stomach. Some on Clarke’s hand. Clarke slows her strokes down and pumps Lexa until the last few spurts dribble out.

Clarke falls completely onto the side of Lexa, puts her hand under Lexa’s pulled up shirt, and starts scratching lightly along her chest and collarbones. Both of their breathing resumes to normal and Lexa starts rubbing her fingers along Clarke’s thigh. She slips her hand near Clarke’s crotch. Not all the way, but enough so that Clarke knows what she’s asking. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and puts it under her underwear, allowing Lexa to feel Clarke’s wetness straight on for the first time. Lexa begins collecting the wetness and rubbing between Clarke’s folds for a very brief moment but then –

*SLAM*

They both jolt up after they hear the door of Clark’es house shut and a bunch of footsteps. Lexa pulls up her shorts, grabs a tissue and cleans up the mess immediately. Clarke’s parents and brother just got home. Lexa scrunches her eyebrows and looks at Clarke, “but what about you?”

_Really? My family had to walk through the door right now? Ugh._

“That’s okay. I told you I owe you one.”


	5. I'll always be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip gone wrong. Some clexa comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took a long time to update. More to come. Let me know what you think.

The next day, Abby walks into Clarke's room after dinner. 

 

"Hey honey, I have a question for you." 

 

Clarke turns around in her chair from her desk, and gives her mom a short nod to continue.

 

Abby lets out a long breath, "My boss just informed me that he signed me and a handful of my coworkers up for an Elite Health Professionals Seminar. It's going to be in Mayson Beach. The seminar is held in a couple other areas around the US at different dates and times, some a lot closer to our house. But my boss said he wants to treat us, and whoever we want to bring with. It will all be paid for by our corporation. I wanted to take our whole family, but Jake has school board meetings since school starts in 3 weeks. And Aden has camp. So I wanted to let you know that you could still come if you would like, and you can bring a few of your friends. We need to leave tomorrow morning to drive there. And we will be back home in 3 days."

 

"What?! That's awesome, Mom. Wait...but isn't Mayson Beach like a 15 hour drive?"

 

"...yes"

 

"Why did your boss let you know so late?"

 

"He said the people from corporate got the dates wrong and the date was sooner than they thought. But I guess they really want us to be in it. They're giving us hefty bonuses if we go. It'll look good on me, my coworkers, and our corporation. And since they let us know so late, they said we could bring whoever we want and they will pay for it. Beachside resort, oceanfront room, and everything in between." 

 

There was a long pause, "But we have to drive and pay for the gas to get there and back."

 

Clarke cringed. _I really want to go but does it seriously have to be a 15 hour drive? Ughh._

 

"Well I guess I'll go. How could I pass up a free vacation? Even though it sucks that we have to drive for that long.." Clarke said with a displeased look. She also didn't want her mother to go alone. 

"Alright I'll ask Lexa, Raven, and Octavia tonight and see if any of them can go."

Leaving the room, Abby shouts, "That's fine just let me know whenever you find out. Sooner is better than later."

 

Clarke points at her, "Got it."

 

*****

Quickly Clarke found out Lexa and Octavia unfortunately can't go because tomorrow is Monday, and they would be gone until Wednesday. They have summer basketball workouts with their team that they can't miss. Clarke is upset, mostly because she was looking forward to spending any amount of time with Lexa. But, Clarke knew Lexa probably couldn't go for that reason anyways. 

Raven, however, was packed and at the Griffin's house ready to go within the hour. Raven slept over and they all left late in the morning. 

Clarke's phone buzzed while she was in the car, and her face lit up. Lexa sent Clarke a text to drive careful and be safe. And Lexa let her know that if she needed anything, to call her at any time. 

Clarke is still subconsciously smiling, not as quick as Raven to realize it. 

"Why are you smiling at your phone princess? Did Lexa send you a cute message?" Raven teases. 

Clarke's eyes shoot up and her mouth is slightly open. 

From the drivers seat Abby quickly says, "Oh, you and Lexa have finally said you have feelings for each other?"

 _Wack._ "Raven! Look what you did!" Clarke whispers. 

"And wait, what? Mom!" She grumbles. 

"What, honey? It's true. Jake and I have known you two have been into each other since you started being friends." Abby states, like it's a known fact. Because it is. 

A dark shade of pink is creeping up Clarke's neck. Raven can't help but let out a chuckle. Clarke snaps her head and glares.

"Oh come on Clarke, your mom is right. You two are like cute, playful puppies around each other." 

"That's the perfect way to describe them, Raven." Abby chimes in. 

Clarke is smiling as she bites her bottom lip and shakes her head, hoping the conversation will change soon. It's only the first 5 minutes into the trip...imagine the next 15 hours..

*****

The car ride actually wasn't too bad until the end. Abby drove the first 5 hours. Clarke drove the next 5. And Raven the last 5. Everyone is stiff and sore. Abby is pretty sure she's heard enough pop songs to last her a lifetime. Clarke found out Raven has been texting Anya recently? Not sure how that came about..but Clarke had to tease her a bit of course. 

"Ooh looks like I'm not the only one who has a crush on a Woods."

"Pfff, We're just talking. And I think she has a thing with Bellamy? Who knows... You also just gave yourself away by the way."

Clarke's response to that was a slight eye roll accompanied by "whatever". 

The last 5 hours were shaky. Rain was pouring, almost hard enough to pull over. But they kept going, eager to get to their hotel and knock out. It's late at night. They're tired and felt cooped up. Sitting in an upright position for 15 hours straight is not a fun time. 

They finally arrive at their hotel at 3am, along with the 4 other cars with Abby's coworkers that they followed. As they're entering the Mayson Beach area, they notice that...it's dingy? Dirty..definitely not what they expected. Hopefully this is just a bad subdivision of Mason Beach..

Raven whips the car into the parking lot. It's 3am. A very awkward time to check in at a hotel. Their boss was suppose to arrive with them but he had to leave later. So he won't arrive until 8am. They get out of the car and walk through the long parking lot to get to the main entrance. 

It's dark, but the hotel still doesn't look like the pictures on their website. The parking lot is filled with trash. The outside of the building is clearly weathered. People are roaming the parking lot with their pants half way down while chugging huge bottles of alcohol. It reeks of weed. Did someone just cat call them? 

Ohh this is not good. Abby thinks. 

When the adults enter the hotel, their kids are right behind them. The floors and walls are outdated. The fan is lazily spinning, practically falling off the ceiling. Clarke and Raven are choosing to ignore the uncomfortable feeling the hotel is giving them. Too tired to care right now, just wanting to make it to their room. 

Abby and her coworkers march to the reception desk. "Hi, we're checking in for the Elite Health Professionals Seminar." Abby states. The man behind the counter looks at his computer and then back to Abby. "Check in isn't until 4pm." He states plainly. Skeptical glances are shared  with her coworkers. "Yes..and we have arrived late. It is well past 4pm. We would like to finally get to our rooms after traveling for 15hours. We have tonight booked too."

"Sorry, but you don't. And we are completely booked. You're going to have to find a different hotel for tonight." The man states rudely. 

_Oh you have got to be kidding me._

"Thank you SO much for your generous help." Abby does not want to be in this mans presence anymore. "Kids..go back to the car. We're right behind you."

Abby calls her boss in the parking lot, standing outside her car with the other coworkers near by. 

Jolted from their sleepy states, Clarke and Raven are now fully aware of what's really going on. They're in a bad situation. They've been driving up and down the beach strip, looking for unbooked hotels. No luck. They called every hotel within 2 hours from Mayson Beach and yet still no rooms available. They park in yet another sketchy parking lot. Abby and Raven go into the gas station while Clarke waits in the car. 

Clarke is absolutely freaking out. She's in an unfamiliar place. Bad area. Hungry. Tired. Scared. She needs to find comfort. She needs to tell someone what she's thinking. She needs to call Lexa.  _I can't call Lexa right now. It's 4am. She has practice in the morning. I'd feel horrible. But I need to hear her voice and talk to her before I go crazy._ She dials Lexa's number.

"Hello?" Lexa rasps out.

"Lexa...I need to talk to you. I need help." Clarke is already getting choked up and teary-eyed. She tries calming herself down. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lexa asks. Sounding more awake than seconds ago. 

There's a long pause. Clarke doesn't know where to begin. "We finally got here and it's...a shit hole. Our hotel is crap. The whole Mayson Beach area is run down and filled with drunken people roaming all over, smoking weed, making rude comments. We've already been in the car for like 20 hours. We can't sleep in our hotel tonight. Or any hotel within 2 hours from here. Everything is booked. Sleeping in the car is not an option in this neighborhood."

Before Lexa could get a word in, Clarke continues her rapid speaking. "And honestly, I'm glad we couldn't find anything. It's scummy. It's dangerous. It wouldn't feel like a vacation the whole week. We'd need to sleep with one eye open. It's not worth the time and money. I just want to leave. I want to tell my mom that I think if we leave as soon as possible we're at least cutting our losses while we can."

Lexa takes a moment to let all the information process. "Wow, I...I didn't think Mayson Beach would be like that. In all of the advertisements it seems like it's a clean cut place. So the advertisements are totally deceiving and false? And you didn't tell your mom you think that yet?"

"Completely false!" Clarke huffed. And no I didn't tell her yet. I wasn't sure if I'm being irrational. My mom will definitely be upset. She's super excited for the seminar. I'm excited for her too. But, I just don't feel safe here and it's not good that all of us are aimlessly wondering around a suspicious neighborhood desperately looking for somewhere to stay. What do you think?"

"Clarke, your safety is most important. If you feel you are unsafe, and everyone else is uncomfortable, I would tell your mom. She might feel the same way and agree with you. If she doesn't, then at least you told her and she can decide what to do from there."

It was silent on Clarke's end.

"Please go tell your mom. You guys have been in the car for too long. None of you have slept for more than probably an hour. It's unsafe as it is to be in a bad area, but it's even worse when you're sleep deprived. It will just get more dangerous."

She's right. "Okay, I'll tell her now."

"Good. Please be careful. Text me after you tell her and let me know what you guys are doing. I'll be up if you need anything else." Lexa said worriedly before hanging up. 

Clarke slams the door, louder than she intended. Frustrated with this entire situation. She walks into the gas station and goes by her mom and Raven picking out drinks. Abby looks high key annoyed and Raven looks plain tired, for once. 

"Mom, have you talked to your boss yet?"

"No honey, I'm going to call him in a few minutes. Not really sure what to say. Not really sure what he could do. Or what we could do..." Abby trails off. 

"Well, I think maybe...I don't know. We should just, leave and go back home? Cut our losses while we can...I don't feel safe here. The people here are unfriendly and intimidating. The area looks bad, old and beat up. It's just my opinion but I wanted to let you know." Clarke spat out, nervous to hear her mothers response. 

Abby is looking off, thinking about Clarke's words when her group of coworkers approach. They overheard. "Abby, I think Clarke is right. This is no place for us.. Maybe if a surrounding area was safe. But we drove to all the places near by and called all the ones that aren't. It's 4am, almost 5 now. We're running out of time. And our seminar is tomorrow...I can't see it going well if what we've been through since we got here is any indication."

They're right, Abby thought. 

"I think I agree. I need to talk to Joseph about it though. Let me call him." Abby says as she walks away to get some privacy, dialing Joseph's number. 

Oh, did Abby give him an ear full. Clarke and Raven were trying to catch any bit of their conversation that they could while they were waiting in the car. Something about "not buying plane tickets", "traveling almost a days worth and not having a place to sleep", "check in is not until 4pm tomorrow but yet the seminar starts at 10am", and "area is complete shit! Not a place for anybody who is not homeless". 

Then, the best one yet, "and where the hell are you? You were suppose to drive with us but then you said you'd meet us for breakfast at Mayson Beach at 8am tomorrow before the seminar? How is that possible if you're driving 15+ hours?" "Oh you were going to buy a plane ticket for yourself?" Abby is fuming. "Well how about this, Joseph. We are all leaving and going home. We don't care if you already paid for the hotel for the week and to enter the seminar. We've been through enough. We're exhausted and guess what? Now we need to drive 15 hours back home! Call me when we're finally back home, in 15-20 hours, and then we can talk about how to move forward from this."

*****

How unfortunate is it that not Abby, Clarke, or Raven slept at all on the way to Mayson Beach? Very, very unfortunate. Abby is clearly in the worst mood of all. Raven looks like she's about to fall asleep on the spot. And Clarke is exhausted but too scared to close her eyes. She wants to get going ASAP. So she offers to drive the first shift back home. 

After 4 hours of Clarke driving, it is now almost 9am, and she is most certainly hallucinating as she's driving through the mountains. 

Her body is conflicted. Her stomach is growling so loud it could shake the car. But she's so tired she's about to pass out at the wheel. Abby and Raven are finally sleeping. How could she wake them and disrupt that? Even if her body is threatening to give out. 

_Okay I'll just wait till one of them or both of them wake up. That way their both at least a bit rested to drive and I can finally close my eyes. I'll stop at the next gas/McDonald's exit. We need gas and breakfast so that's a good excuse to stop and switch._

The perfect exist comes up. Exit 116. Clarke passes 115. _Okay it's coming up. Pay attention._ She passes exit 117. _What the hell? No! No! The exit said 115 not 116! Fuck, Clarke come on. I'm so fucking tired._

Finally another exit after 45min. She makes sure she's alert enough to make this one. They get gas. Eat, and switch. It's all a blur. For Clarke, and all three of them really. But Clarke is taking the brunt of it; driving through the hardest hours of the day for them. Or should I say night? Just so happened to be through the dark, misty mountains also. Extremely sleep deprived. And alone, since the other two were asleep. What a great combination. 

Clarke was sleeping for a whopping 2 hours. The ride back home was almost completely silent, besides Raven's funny commentary that eased the air. And Abby being on the phone on and off with Joseph and with corporate, discussing their situation. Deciding how to handle it. 

*****

They'll be home in an hour. It's 7pm. Clarke realizes she hasn't really talked to Lexa. That is, until she looks at her phone and finds she's sent Lexa a few texts, clearly in her sleepy state. Partially readable. It's a bit comical, especially Lexa's response to them. Clarke didn't understand until now because she was too sleepy to even remember texting Lexa. 

However, Clarke is fully alert now,  despite sleeping only 2 hours in two days. She wants to be home. She wants a shower. She wants food. Her bed. A massage. Her neck and back are killing her. 

Not surprisingly though, what she wants most is to see Lexa.

So she texts Lexa when she gets home, after dropping Raven off, and asks if she can sleepover. Of course Lexa says yes. 

When Clarke finally gets to her room, she throws her bags on her bed and runs to the shower, knowing food and her comfortable bed will tempt her from getting clean. Abby opens the door for Lexa and tells her Clarke is in the shower and to just wait in her room. 

When Clarke walks out of her bathroom, she sees Lexa sitting on her saucer chair. They make eye contact and Lexa gets up immediately. 

"Hey.." Lexa says slowly, knowing Clarke has had it rough for the past 48 hours. 

"Hey" Clarke chokes out, surprised at how emotional she's getting from just seeing Lexa. 

They make their way to each other and hug slowly. Clarke nuzzles her head in Lexa neck. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist. Lexa can feel her shoulder start to get wet, and she can feel Clarke's body tremble. She pulls back to get a view of Clarke's face. 

"I'm sorry I'm getting so emotional. I'm just exhausted."

"You don't need to apologize. I know it must have been rough." Lexa said lightly while drawing soothing circles on Clarke's back, still in the embrace. 

"Umm" Lexa fumbles as she moves to grab a bag. "I texted your mom earlier and asked if you guys ate. She said no and that you're hungry. So I bought you guys food from your favorite place. I already gave your mom her food because she was on the phone. But I brought yours up if you want it?" 

Even though Clarke is sad and exhausted, she can't help the smile that spreads across her face. Lexa has always been sweet and considerate. It goes unnoticed by many a lot of times. Which is fine to Lexa, she doesn't do it for recognition.

Clarke always notices though. And this time she's a little surprised. Not because it's out of character. But because Clarke is absolutely spent and she wasn’t expecting it.

 

While Clarke is eating, she tells Lexa all about what happened since they got in the car to go to Mayson Beach. She even told Lexa that Raven has been texting Anya. Lexa wasn’t surprised though. She told Clarke Anya left her phone is Lexa’s room. Someone texted her and when Lexa brought it to Anya, she saw Raven’s name pop up. They shrug it off though because that was the extent of the info they knew, for now. Clarke went back to telling Lexa what a disaster their trip was.

 

It’s almost 10pm. Clarke and Lexa are in bed. It’s dark and the only light provided is coming form the TV. Clarke is surprised she’s still awake. But spending time with Lexa is definitely something she wants to take advantage of, even if she’s tired.

 

“I forgot to ask you earlier, but how was practice this week? And this morning? Were you really tired?” Clarke asks.

 

Lexa let out a short laugh at the sweet concern in Clarke’s voice. “This week it has been a little more relaxed. Today was our last day of practice until pre season so we were playing games the whole time. I wasn’t tired.”

 

Clarke lightly hits Lexa’s shoulder, “Don’t lie. You had to be tired. I woke you up at 4 and you stayed up with me until you went to practice. I feel bad.”

 

Lexa’s eyes are filled with concern. “Clarke…I couldn’t go to sleep knowing you guys might be stranded somewhere. In a bad neighborhood. With no sleep. And no way to get back home besides a 15hour drive. Don’t feel bad. I wanted to stay up.”

 

“Also, I’m not lying. And I thoroughly enjoyed your sleep texting. I like when you admit you miss me and wish you could kiss me. Maybe you should sleep text me more often…” Lexa says with a giggle.

 

Clarke cocks her head slightly towards Lexa. Her eyes grow wide. “W-what? I didn’t say that?” She’s scrambling to get to her phone and scroll through their messages. _I couldn’t have said that? That’s so embarrassing!_ Clarke soon finds out, it is true.

 

After Clarke is done looking at their texts in disbelief, she looks back up to Lexa. Clarke slightly rolls her eyes and gives her an “Oh whatever” while Lexa is still laughing.

 

After a few moments of silence, Clarke starts rubbing her neck and shoulders with one hand. “Sleeping in the car is not as ideal as people think when they go road tripping.”

 

“Oh I bet.” Lexa says as she grabs Clarke’s hand and removes it from her neck. She scoots a little closer to Clarke and lightly pushes her to turn, now putting her hands where Clarke’s were on Clarke’s neck and starts massaging.

 

“Mmmm” Clarke hums. “That feels good.”

 

After several minutes, Lexa stops. Clarke grabs Lexa’s arms and wrap them around her so they’re cuddling, Lexa’s front to Clarke’s back. They begin talking about what they think Abby’s corporation is going to do about this situation and about Joseph. While they are talking, Clarke “accidentally” scoots back a little too much (she knows what she’s doing). Her butt makes contact with Lexa’s crotch. Lexa’s grip on Clarke tightens for a second and then loosens as she takes in a breath. They both freeze. Nobody says anything. And then Clarke repeats that action again.

 

Clarke is definitely in the mood. One would think because she is so exhausted she just wants to knock out. And she kind of does. But with Lexa there, and with almost no energy to deny herself of her wants, she’s even more inclined.

 

She’s a little more emotional than she normally is right now though. Can you blame her? She’s been on a rough ride the past few days. She turns around to face Lexa. “Thank you for bringing me food. Thank you for rubbing my neck. And thank you for being there for me.”

 

Lexa grabs Clarke and pulls her in closer with one arm around Clarke’s waist and the other under Clarke’s pillow. The sides of their cheeks are touching. Lips hovering. Less than millimeters away. “I’ll always be here for you.” Lexa breathes out. And that’s when it happens.

 

Their lips meet. And it’s pure bliss. Clarke has been emotionally and physically distressed and exhausted. She’s finally relaxing. Into Lexa’s kiss. The kiss is emotional. Magnificent. It’s slow and warm and has them both roaming their hands all over each other in search for more. Lexa loves the way Clarke clings to her bottom lip.

 

It starts to get heated. Clarke moves her hand to Lexa’s crotch. Although Lexa certainly wants more of that, she wants Clarke to be pleasured this time. So she moves Clarke’s hand away, and giggles at the whine that escapes Clarke’s lips. “Let me”. Lexa moves her lips to Clarke’s neck, knowing how much Clarke seemed to like it last time. Lexa slowly rubs the insides of Clarke’s thighs, eliciting a reaction from Clarke’s body. She takes in a shaky breath and she widens her legs very slightly. Clarke plays with the baby hairs on the back of Lexa’s neck, and then fully grips her hand in Lexa’s curly mane as Lexa rubs Clarke over her underwear.

 

Clarke is panting. Clenching and unclenching her hand in Lexa’s hair. She can feel Lexa’s hard on and she wants it in her hand. In her mouth. Inside of her…heavy moans escaping her lips.

 

“Fuck Clarke” Lexa removes her hand to adjust herself in her boxers. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. Clarke lightly rubs Lexa’s thigh and then cups her hand on Lexa’s dick over her shorts. Lexa allows Clarke to give it a few strokes and enjoys the feeling while letting out a few soft moans. _I cannot think about Clarke jerking me off right now. This is about Clarke._

 

Lexa then removes Clarke’s hand and pushes on top of her for a heated kiss. Clarke swipes her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip, asking for access into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa’s tongue meets hers and starts moving inside her mouth in all the right ways. _Fuck Lexa’s good with her tongue._

Lexa slows down as she puts her hands in Clarke’s underwear, giving Clarke time to say no if she doesn’t want it. Pfft. Yeah right.

 

“Mmm” Lexa grunts out as she slips her fingers through Clarke’s folds. Feeling just how wet Clarke is. Lexa works her fingers up, down, and around Clarke’s folds, teasing Clarke. But Clarke loves it. Lexa knows she’s wound up from the road trip and she needs a release.

 

“Lexa…inside, p-please..” Clarke gets out in between breathes.

 

Start with 2 fingers, Lexa decides. Green eyes meet blue as Lexa pushes her fingers inside of Clarke. Lexa’s long, slender fingers are finally inside of Clarke after months, years maybe, of Clarke dreaming about how they would feel. Clarke’s lips part as Lexa sets a slow pace.

 

Lexa builds Clarke up, and her self as well. She could probably come from just looking at Clarke in this state. She wants more Clarke. She starts kissing from the top of Clarke’s neck to the inside of her shirt, as far down as her shirt allows. Lexa looks up and tugs at the bottom of Clarke’s shirt, asking to take it off. Clarke nods her head and Lexa takes off the shirt for her, along with her bra.

 

“Whoa” Lexa says softly. Drinking in a topless Clarke. _Her boobs are insane._ Lexa is clearly flustered. And Clarke can tell.

 

Clarke gives Lexa a smirk. “You’re cute, Lex.” And then begins kissing Lexa. Clarke started a soft kiss, but Lexa is kissing back with rigor. She wants bury herself inside of Clarke right. fucking. now. Although it’s not with the body part she wants most, she settles for the next best. Slowly entering Clarke again, palming Clarke’s boobs and basking in the way they feel in her hand. Suddenly Lexa’s mood spikes and she changes the pace to deep, hard thrusts that has Clarke moaning her name and gripping Lexa’s muscular back as her cum drips down Lexa’s fingers. Lexa slows down inside of Clarke, allowing her to ride out her high.

 

When Lexa removes her hand, she places soft kisses all over Clarke’s face. She stops when she’s hovering over Clarke’s lips, they smile at each other and then Lexa leans in and kisses her slowly. Sensually. Before the chance is given to let the kiss turn into something more, Abby is knocking on the door.

 

“Fuck” Clarke gasps as she rushes to put her bra and shirt back on. “Hold on I’ll be right there!” She then runs to her window and cracks it. Sprays some fabreeze, and tells Lexa to act like she’s sleeping. Clarke opens her door slightly so Abby doesn’t need to go all the way in.

 

“Hi Honey, is Lexa sleeping?” Clarke nodded.

 

Abby speaks quieter and lets Clarke know, “Corporate called. They fired Joseph. And booked us a room at an elegant resort only 2 hours away from here for the next seminar. The Grand. I know you’ve heard of it. It’s credible and well known. Unlike before. Your friends are invited again. Jake and Aden are coming too. It’s Friday-Sunday.”

 

Clarke’s eyes perk up. She’s heard of The Grand before. It’s one of the best resorts in America. “Yes, we’re in!”


End file.
